


Remember Me (Under the Sun)

by baeconandeggs, Wakarl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soulmates, aromantic tendencies, fluff if you squint, no plot just longass conversations in the countryside, side!SeKai, side!Xiuchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakarl/pseuds/Wakarl
Summary: As people from the same soul cannot be parted until they fall in love, Baekhyun finds himself stuck kilometers away from home.Their story is neither cute nor dramatic. There are (almost) no fluttering chests nor (that many) tears of despair. It is just a chess game played unhurriedly under the shadows of tea trees.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 36
Kudos: 65
Collections: BAE2020





	Remember Me (Under the Sun)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE093  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hello dear readers, my apologies for this mess and for the typos you will inevitably come across. Dear prompter, I dare to wish this story won't disappoint your expectations too much. It is certainly not the most romantic story you will find out there, but sometimes love is as such, hard to conceive. I hope you won't find it too boring. Thank you to anyone who will generously grant it a bit of attention, and to the mods who lead their umpteenth successful round.

“Byun, you’re aware that you’re being a dead weight, right?”  
A murderous stare answers this – regrettably accurate – statement.  
“Wait a sec,” the said Byun replies, “let me catch my breath once more...”  
His friend lifts an unimpressed eyebrow at the sight of Byun Baekhyun’s silhouette, clunching his knees and panting like an asthmatic goat.  
“Our bus leaves in twenty minutes and we still haven’t left the town. Can you hurry, _please_?” Oh Sehun whines.  
“Damn it, why is this suitcase ten times heavier than when we arrived...” Baekhyun mutters.  
“You’re just weak hyung, admit it already!” The taller smirks without an ounce of compassion.  
The duo painfully arrives in sight of the bus station, a hundred meters outside of the town of Boseong. Their sweat finally paid of, they are so close of their goal... Until one wheel of Baekhyun’s suitcase gets stuck in a hidden hole, propelling the man face first on the ground.  
“What the hell?!” The man yells, what sort of bad luck does he have today! His trousers are now tainted with mud, and his palms sting. He expects his friend to burst into laughter, but instead when Baekhyun raises his head he can see Sehun’s gaze shifting between him and the sign indicating this was the limitation of Boseong. Slowly he squats down to Baekhyun’s eye level.  
“Hey hyung,” he starts hesitantly, “remember when I couldn’t leave Seoul for a while?”  
The older man only frowns in confusion. What does it have to do with him wading in the mud?  
“Before I met Jongin?” Sehun adds helpfully. And indeed Baekhyun’s eyes open wide at the realisation. He remembers how Sehun lived his whole life in Seoul but that one day he could not leave the city anymore, because a cute dancer from Suncheon moved in the capital. Oh no. Lord, it cannot be, not with everything that is waiting for Baekhyun in Seoul...  
“I think it’s happening to you right now. Congrats, your soulmate is somewhere in this town!” The taller grins cheerfully. It is supposed to be a good news, tones of people dream to have a soulmate and to meet them someday. However, it was not part of Byun Baekhyun’s plans.  
“You must be kidding me. I can’t... It’s not funny Sehun, I don’t have the luxury to waste time here.” He whines helplessly. The brunette stands up and tries to prove Sehun wrong by walking forwards, when a cramp paralyses his whole left leg.  
Sehun rolls his eyes at the stubborness of his friend. “Fine, go break your leg trying to get out, but it won’t change the fact that Byun Baekhyun has a soulmaaate.” He teases, before adding with a fake tone of wonderment, “Even you, who knew this could happen!”  
The soulmate in question is, however, the last thought in the mind of the brunette. The more he realises the situation he is in, the more he panics. 

Legends say that once soulmates find themselves in the same town, their souls cannot be separated until they fall in love. Which means Baekhyun will not be able to go back to Seoul until he finds that person. At least, he is lucky to be stuck in a town of only a little over 44,000 inhabitants. It will make the search easier, unlike when Sehun desperatly looked for Jongin everywhere. The country boy had no idea he had a soulmate, since contrary to Sehun he did not try to leave the city. Moreover, he did not know the special ‘Soulmates Centres’ which register soulmates and help people to find their other halves. Baekhyun ardently wishes there is such a centre here, but he does not have much hope. It is, after all, not a big city, and soulmates are not that common anyway.

He is not the type to plead or beg, but right now he needs to be reassured.  
“What am I gonna do? Please don’t leave me there.” He winces, gripping Sehun’s arm.  
The younger regains a sense of solemnity. All traces of mischief vanish, and he seems truly regretful to say:  
“I’m sorry hyung, you know I would if I could.” Sehun starts walking backwards, his sorry eyes not leaving his friend’s. “Our bus leaves in five minutes, I have to go now. Don’t worry, I’ll contact Jongin as soon as I hop on the bus, his hometown is not far and he has friends here. It’s too bad I didn’t introduce you to them earlier but... He’ll have a solution about where you can stay. I promise I won’t totally abandon you!”  
“Oh Sehun! You little...”  
Before Baekhyun has the time to blink, the silhouette rapidly fades away with a guilty stance.  
The young man feels angry and powerless, but he understands. He would do the same if he were Sehun. With a heavy heart he turns around and heads for the city centre. He has to call Pr. Cho and explain to him why his favourite PhD student won’t be back to Seoul for a while. Then, he will have to find a place to stay for God knows how long. The Airbnb Sehun and he rented for three nights would be a bit too expensive for him alone, plus he does not know if it is still available. And finally, when Baekhyun will have sorted everything out, he will have to look for his soulmate. He tries to be as rational as he can about his current predicament, but it is not easy.  
A vibration shakes his leg.

A new message from [Sehun-ah]  
Hyung!!! Nini contacted an old friend of his who runs a hostel, he said he agrees to house you! Here is the address: xxxxx

Sehun can be a bit bratty sometimes, but he is a loyal friend. The loyalest he has. And not for the first time, he is glad they both went to Boseong together.

The humble youth hostel is almost empty at this time of the year, which makes everything easier. The small individual bedroom Jongin’s friend generously let him for 8,000 wons a night is not the fanciest place he has been to, but still a blessing considering his situation. Plus, the dude, Lu Han if he got it correctly, seems to be nice fellow. A former Chinese student who fell in love with the South Korean countryside while studying marketing in Busan National University. He dropped everything to settle in the middle of tea plantations, as he narrated to Baekhyun while showing him around. The kitchen he could use as he wishes, provided he buys his own food. The shared bathrooms and toilets. The cosy lounge, filled with ancient furnitures, a monstruous amount of books, a radio set and even a TV.  
Baekhyun already knows he can make a safe nest out of this place. Out of Lu Han crinkling eyes and of the smell of Yubin’s gouache paint, the wandering artist who currently rents a room at the other end of the hallway.  
Pr. Cho was very understanding when he explained the situation to him. Told him that he would send books over mail if Baekhyun needed them. He even finished the call by advising him to step back a bit, because his thesis could wait for him to fall in love. That after having worked with him for the past eight years, God knows Baekhyun needed a breather.

“So! Explain again, you fell into a soulmate trap, right?” Lu Han enquires as he places a cup of tea with a loud bang in front of Baekhyun.  
The student got it right from the first blinding smile and cheering words of welcome. The warmth in Lu Han’s eyes cannot hide a twinkling of mischief and nosiness. He can work with that, he has already dealt with plenty warm, nosy people, and this one seems more mindful of boundaries than bloody Yeri, if his body language and the respectable space between them are any clue. Baekhyun is not the best at reading people, far from it. But his self preservation instincts got well trained in his hell-bent distrust towards snooping, clingy people.  
“You could say that, yes.” He eventually answers, putting back his cup on the table. Tasty, as expected from a town specialised in tea.  
“And?” Lu Han excitedly enquires, “Do you feel any aching in your chest, some force driving you towards a certain direction?”  
The Chinese man is rewarded by an unimpressed glare.  
“What?” He protests loudly under the judgmental vibes Baekhyun emits. “I don’t know shit about soulmates, dude, the last ones we got were like three years ago. Awesome move, how Jongdae and Minseok ran into each other’s arms under the rain. Epic love story, mate. You’ll have to meet them, they’re pals and they’re the only people under fifty who’ll be able to answer to your questions about soulmates. Oh man, you’re gonna be the talk of the town!”  
The glare hardens from indifference to theatening. And Lu Han catches it up quickly.  
“Or not. I can keep my mouth shut. Still, it’d be easier to find them by letting yourself known.” Baekhyun deflates a bit at that.  
“I guess, I don’t really fancy the idea of becoming a circus freak, but if it’s the only way...”  
“You’ll be a circus freak anyway! Any person who’s not from here and stays for more than a week is an object of curiosity.” The blond man laughs gleefully.  
They share a moment of silence, drinking their tea before Lu Han breaks it with another set of questions:  
“So, you’re from Seoul like Sehun, right? Seven years since I moved to Korea and I’ve never been there, I really should see what’s the deal about that city one day...”  
“That’s it! I’ll have to look for people who never went!” Baekhyun exclaims, as if it was the best idea he had that day.  
The Chinese guy does not seem to share his enthusiasm though.  
“But did you spend every day of your life there?”  
“What do you mean?”  
The blond shrugs, “What if that person already went when you were on vacation elsewhere, or just out?”  
Makes sense. The PhD student lets his head fall on the wooden table, barely mufling his next words:  
“You’re right, it’s a terrible idea anyway. How the hell would I know the whereabouts of thousands of people... What if I just put fire to the city, the person that cannot escape will be the one...”  
“And you thought _I_ was the dramatic one when I talked about a public announcement! Now you’re ready to cause a human and environmental disaster, keep it on and I’ll never let you go close to our fields, mate.” Lu Han teases good naturedly.  
Baekhyun only snorts in retaliation and straightens up: “You know what, you’re right. Please let me a few days to sort it out, and then I’ll go hand flyers myself.”

Lu Han _was_ right when he maintained he would not need much to become the talk of the town. And apparently the blond held his tongue, since the whispers that followed Baekhyun rather contained the word ‘Seoul’ than ‘soulmate’. The city guy could have landed up in a worse place, he must admit the green mountains and the sea offer a very pleasant setting.

“Thank you, have a nice day.” He bows to the lady who runs the grocery shop next to the hostel.  
He asked for time, but to be honest he did not do much these past days. Strode along the town, visited the civic centre, starred at people in the desperate hope to _feel_ something, anything that would guide him in the tedious path he is stuck in.

As he enters the hostel, he brushes past Yubin, her backpack crowded out with canvas and paint. She spares him a glance, face impassible but not hostile.  
“The ruffian and his friends are waiting for you in the common kitchen.”  
The owner of the place lasted three whole days, Baekhyun guesses he should be grateful for such a patience. The brunette nods to the artist and breathes in deeply, ready to face whatever troubles were waiting for him. Not like he had much choice anyway, he has just bought food that would turn inedible if out of a fridge for more than an hour.  
The chatting becomes louder the more he approaches the kitchen. Gosh, how many of them is there inside? Laughters suddenly die down as he crosses the doorstep.

“Baek! Here he is guys, our wandering soul! The city boy lost in the woods...” Han dramatically declaims, his right arm swiftly circling around Baekhyun’s neck.  
“Lu, let the poor dude breathe.” A short but sturdy man frowns with a stern tone. And suddenly, Baekhyun is thunderstruck. He could swear he already knows this man, somewhere deep in his soul. Is that it, to meet the person you are supposed to wait for all your life, the one you are instinctively driven to?  
The scowl morphs into a pleasant smile when the man turns towards Baekhyun, “Nice to meet you Baekhyun, I’m Do Kyungsoo, an old friend of Jongin.”  
Oh. So that’s why the guy seemed familiar. Not a supernatural experience, just a face he distractly encountered in his Instagram feed and a name he heard during friendly conversations. It is neither a disappointment nor a relief as he focuses on the next people Lu Han introduces in order.  
“Here are Minseok and his partner Jongdae, Juhyun, Chanyeol, Chaeyoung, Junmyeon and Seungwan.”  
His gaze lingers on the first couple, the infamous soulmates then. They seem friendly enough, the mischievous glint in Jongdae’s eyes more kind than threatening. The girl next to them radiates nothing but sweetness, so he is a bit taken aback when it switches to such an undisguised curiosity in the tall guy’s eyes leaning on the kitchen counter. The gorgeous blond girl in his arms waves kindly at him. The much shorter guy who comes next reminds him of several of his colleagues, with his serious stance and serene face. Finally, the last girl addresses him a blinding smile, looking every bit like a small sunshine.  
“So that’s basically the gang.” Lu Han goes on with his introduction. “Juhyun works at the city council, she knows every one in town so she can be our spy in this soulmate-hunt. Just like Junmyeon whose family owns so many businesses he can be aware of anyone’s back and fourth outside of the town. The rest of them are useless, but they’re nice pals anyway.” The Chinese adds after some cries of protest are heard.  
The shorter guy – Junmyeon, then – clears his throat and smiles to Baekhyun pleasantly:  
“Just so your newest victim doesn’t freak out: we technically never agreed to be part of a surveillance network, just to pay more attention than usual to any... disturbance.”  
“You’re no fun Jun, you’d _so_ have the ways to become some big boss ruling the town in the shadows.” The PhD student can hear his host grumble next to his ear.  
Jongdae then undertakes to get him out Luhan’s embrace, enabling him to finally put away his errands, and carries on with further introductions. Apparently, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had been fooled into cooking lunch for all of them, and quickly everything falls in place. The ones dealing with the stove, and the others making the dining room functional.  
As they set up the table, Jongdae graces him with anecdotes on each guest. How his own family worked in the tea plantations for five generations, or how Junmyeon’s passion for musicals led him to organise a yearly festival. Fun fact, two of them study in South Korea but grew up in anglophone countries, as Chaeyoung is from Australia, and Seungwan from Canada.  
“By the way, don’t mind Chanyeol if he happens to stare a little, he’s a helpless sap, soulmates fascinate him.”  
If Baekhyun remembers well, that must be the tall guy whose loud laughter is currently resonating through the kitchen’s walls.  
“True thing, he was an endless pit of questions when Jongdae and I found each other.” Minseok rolls his eyes fondly.  
“That,” Jongdae adds, “and he’s an excited pup, he loves to make friends.”  
“So how did it happen for you two? If... That’s alright to ask?” Baekhyun cautiously voices as they sit around the table. Most of them are in the kitchen with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol by now, apparently it will be ready soon.  
“Well,” Jondgae shrugs good-naturedly, “our situation was different, we didn’t struggle much to be honest.”  
Minseok smiles softly as his partner, and briefly resumes their encounter:  
“So three years ago, my aunt decided to move in Boseong, so I helped her and stayed a bit. Han and I are friends from uni, and through him I met Jongdae. From the start I developed a crush on him, and when a week later I had to go back to Busan... Well I technically _could_ cross the border, since feelings were already there. But I still felt like was been torn apart, as if an unfinished business was driving me back there. I knew instinctively why and because of whom, so I just went back to Jongdae and... It was obvious.” The lovers exchange knowing glances at that.  
Seungwan and Lu Han cannot help but coo, one more sardonic than the other.  
“Some people go through hardship to find their other halves, but for many others it just falls into place.” Jondgae goes on, “Soulmates are supposed to be kinda rare, but personally I think that lots of couples actually are. Only, they fell in love before having to cross any borders whatsoever.”  
“That’s possible.” Baekhyun grants nonchalantly. “I wouldn’t be surprised at all if people bitterly wait all their lives to meet their soulmates, and settle with a person while hoping for something pretended as ‘better’ without knowing their partners _are_ that pre-supposed special someone.”  
Somehow his comment casts a chill. Of course Lu Han is the first to pick up on it.  
“It’s... A bit depressing, soulmate-hunter. That has a ring of truth about it.”  
“Shut it for once, oppa!” Seungwan furiously mutters with a hard nudge.  
Fortunately the rest of the crew brings a copious meal, and the conversation settles there to switch to complaints about Kyungsoo’s apparent overuse of spices.  
“Those are my dishes, they’re a bit more palate-friendly if you’re not fond of spices, Baekhyun-ssi.” Chanyeol thoughtfully warns him.  
The lunch is an ordeal, though not as gruelling as he feared. Seated between Junmyeon and Minseok, Baekhyun feels protected from the playful banters led by Lu Han at the other side of the table. As usual, he will have to work on his adjustment skills, but they are not the worst people he could fall upon. Far from it.

In fact, over the weeks he grows pretty close to some of them, especially Minseok and Kyungsoo. He ends up being actually disappointed to learn Kyungsoo works in the closest city, thus crosses the town’s limits everyday. He could have deal with him being his soulmate.  
His promise to hand up flyers was never carried. Indeed, he did not find the need to as Juhyun spread the news through an official report. No-one revelead themselves yet, and Baekhyun was slowly losing hope. At least, Sehun’s and Pr. Cho’s regular calls enable him to not fall too far behind.

The city boy also grew fond of Boseong, walks after walks. It is a curiosity, how vast the town actually is, parcelling out of houses and structures sinuously surrounding the mountains. Constructions seemed to have been built in the same way mushrooms grow: wherever they could find the space, without disturbing the laws of nature. Cultivations everywhere, and behind this infinite expanse of fields laid the glorious sea.

Baekhyun is in a middle of a brain-resting stroll, when a car slows down next to him. A familiar face pops up out of the van’s window.  
“Hello, Chanyeol.” They dropped the honorifics when they learnt they were the same age.  
“Hi Baekhyun! Where are you going?” The other man joyfully enquires. With one hand on the wheel and his whole attention focused on the pedestrian, the car slowly threatening to come closer to the ditch.  
They do not hang out a lot, but one thing Baekhyun caught up with quickly: the tall guy is overly friendly and eager to please.  
“Wanted to see the Choam garden, apparently it’s the right time for blossoming.”  
Chanyeol’s eyes open wide in wonderment, before breaking a blinding smile, one that Baekhyun has never seen, and he is _pretty sure_ the guy has never stopped smiling since they met.  
“You’re crazy! You can’t go there on foot, it’d take you the whole day!”  
The city boy blushes in embarrasment, it seemed pretty duable on the map but what does he know about the right road to take.  
“You’re lucky though, I’m on my way to the greengrocer’s shop just next to it. Hop in, I’ll drop you there and bring you back safely to civilisation afterwards.”  
“Civilisation, right.” Baekhyun cannot help but playfully snort as he takes the passenger seat and slams the door behind him.  
“Sorry, we can’t all be pretty townies with the last technology at hand.”  
“And it’s fortunate. I didn’t realise how much I missed the calm of countryside.” Baekhyun comments after a short silence.  
The driver casts him an inquisitive look, as if he never imagined Baekhyun could have lived out of Seoul before.  
“I used to spend all my holidays at my grand-mother’s, in the middle of the mountains up north.” He explains.  
They exchange a few words about the difference of landscape. Baekhyun is comfortable enough with silence, but he knows it is generally expected to hold conversation.  
“So Chaeyoung and Seungwan’s break is over right, I heard they went back to Busan last week?”  
“Yup,” the word pops nonchalantly out of Chanyeol’s plushy lips. “Chae said she was sad to leave, but I think she’s secretly glad to have access to her daily Starbucks again.” Baekhyun chuckles good-naturedly. “How did you two meet?”

He had asked Lu Han before, what were the dynamics between all these people. Apart from Minseok and Jongdae they were apparently a group of friends only. But then Baekhyun noticed Chaeyoung’s hand was more often under Chanyeol’s shirt than out of it.  
“Them? I dunno,” the Chinese had shrugged disinterestedly, “they’ve been hooking up for a while now. I’d say they’re unofficially sometimes together.”

Chanyeol frowns, a bit disconcerted. “Hum, I don’t quite remember what led her out of Busan... I think it’s because of Han hyung.”  
“Why am I not surprised?” Baekhyun quietly huffs. The other seemed to catch that, and laughs gleefully. Lu Han truly seems to know and link every damn soul from the South-West of Korea.  
“He knew her big sister, they studied together.” Chanyeol explains further. “Alice must have asked him to take care of her freshly arrived baby sister, so he brought her here. Yeah I think it’s something like that.” He nods to himself.  
The window is a bit lowered, and the fresh wind gently makes Baekhyun’s hair fly.  
“Are people not supposed to know by heart how their relationship came to existence?” He cannot help but tease. It is unusual for him to dare such a thing, but this Chanyeol is somehow different from the one he met with the others. More poised and collected. He feels surprisingly at ease.  
“Chae and I, we’re not...” The taller hesitates, his eyes never leaving the road. “She’s a great girl, I like her and all, but we’re not very serious about each other. She’s bound to go back to Australia someday, you know.” He shrugs as if it explained it all.  
“You’re not a distance relationship kind of person.” It is more a statement than a question, really.  
“Bloody hell, nope! When we tried to date it was hard enough that she lived in Busan, so Australia? No way!” He exclaims vehemently.  
Baekhyun never really got it, how people were so keen on physical proximity, how couples fell apart from some thousands of kilometers between them, and the impossibility to see each other more than once every few months. But after all, he always had heterodox opinions on this kind of matters.  
“You wouldn’t move to Australia for her?” He offers instead with a light tone.  
“Never! That’s one damn hot place. I’ve seen pictures you know, such an ochre and copper country. I’ve lived surrounded by green all my life, I might not even be able to perceive those warm colours around me.” The tall man whines. The reasoning seems both so absurb and witty at once that a genuine laugh escapes his throat.  
“Poor you, you’d live like a blind bat.” He pities him with a heavy irony.  
“Exactly!” Chanyeol vehemently hollers through his own laughter.  
The city boy casts him a glance. He drives with one hand only, his left arm resting on the open window. Baekhyun cannot decide if it is to show-off or if he is that comfortable on these sinuous roads. His black hair flutters around the same way Baekhyun’s does. He is wearing casual clothes a bit dirtied with stains of mud, and he realises he does not even know what Chanyeol does for a living. Large eyes, big ears, plump lips, even from the side he can see that. He never really noticed before, but the guy is sort of handsome.  
“So Baekhyun, tell me. Lu Han said you were a PhD student, but what is your thesis about? Why did you travel to our deserted land for it?”  
“I’m a History student. I came to gather archives and testimonies about Soh Jaipil, since I specialised in nationalist outbreaks from the second half of the nineteenth century. It’s a bit tricky to explain my angle of research, but basically I draw parallels between nationalism and landscapes.”  
He loves what he does, truly. Though he is often ill-at-ease to talk about it, especially with people who did not postgraduate in human sciences. He is always graced by a confused though polite frown and the same question: “What it is for, what will you do after?”  
However, Chanyeol surprises him not for the first time today.  
“Wow that’s cool! Knew you were a smartass. Not to say I’ll understand it all, but I’d like to read it once you’re done. How far are you in?”  
So no commentary about how useless his field of study is? About how _History is in the past, why do you care for it_ to which he invariably answers that _to undestand the present you must reach some understanding of the past_?  
“Hum well, I’d say I’m half way through.” He stammers.  
“And how being trapped here influences it all?”  
“Honestly, far less than I feared. My tutor is only a call away, and he sends me all the documentation I can’t have access to online. It’s more the frustration to _know_ I can’t leave, than the fact I can’t, if you see what I mean.”  
“Oh yeah, it’d drive me crazy! If I know that I’ll have to deal with paperwork for a whole day my limbs itch to get outside all the while.” Chanyeol pulls a sorry face.  
“So what do you do exactly, when you’re not busy helping out hitchhikers?” He can finally express the question that clouded his mind for the past few minutes.  
“Nothing fancy,” the driver shrugs nonchalantly, “I took over the family noodle restaurant. We do simple meals with local products, we have our own land to grow the vegetables, and I buy the rest to the grocer we’re going to. Both a farmer and a cook.” He winks playfully, before adding after a moment of silence, “But to be honest, my real passion is music.”  
That is something Baekhyun could have guessed, from the way the taller is always either humming or absently drumming, as if he had a constant melody stuck in his head. The large shadow on his forearm is also quite a glaring clue.  
“Hence the guitar tatoo?” He points out.  
The brunette glances at his own arm, as if surprised it was so visible.  
“Yeah, when I studied in Busan I was in a band and all. But it never worked out for us, and when Kris and Tao moved back to China, I sort of gave up and came back to Boseong. I don’t regret it, I love my life here. Though sometimes I wonder what’d have happened had I tried harder.”  
“You’d probably be either a rockstar or a hobbo.” Baekhyun grins teasingly.  
“Yeah, that or I’d have found a regular job while sometimes getting off on gigs in small bars. Pretty much what I’m doing here. Except I’d be a townie too.” He winks at Baekhyun, actually sparing him a glance for the first time since he glimbed in his van. There is a ray of sunshine that makes his eyes look more greeny, Baekhyun absently notices.  
“So you perform sometimes?”  
“Yep, in the bar two streets away from hyung’s hostel actually. I’ll tell you when is my next gig, if you ever want to come.”  
“Thanks, I’ll check it out.”

They arrive at the garden shortly after, and go their separate ways. There is something with the scenery, the way the sun once again casts a special glow to Chanyeol’s face and the friendly smiles he throws his way. A nasty feeling compresses his guts. He cannot ignore this inkling, even if it is just a vague intuition. Baekhyun hopes he is wrong, though.

Still it not such a surprise when four days later Lu Han bursts into the living room with his phone clenched in his fist.  
“Baekhyun, did you hear?” He exclaims, as Baekhyun mutters a confused “What?”, his brain clouded by his work.  
“Chanyeol, he had to go fetch some spices in Suncheon but he...”  
The Chinese man does not get the time to finish his sentence. The door of the hostel slams open and the said tall man appears at the threshold, slightly wet and panting, eyes bright and open in wonder fixed on him. 

  
  


It is certainly not very mature, but Baekhyun’s first reflex was to _hide_. Even after all those years, he still had the stupid hope that if you do not confront with a problem, it might somehow disappear.  
The thing is, he thought he was ready to deal with this. Ready to find his soulmate, sit down with them around a coffee and discuss how they could work it out. If possible, falling in love miraculously, because he has many things to do in Seoul, thank you very much.  
But this is Chanyeol, the outgoing guy with big smiles and living on fresh air. Dreaming about soulmates, perfect love, and green spaces. He already knows he would be the rain to Chanyeol’s sun. Call him narrow-minded, but he cannot conjure up anything but a casual friendship between them.  
“Byun Baekhyun!!” His train of thought is brutally interrupted by Lu Han’s furious knocking on his bedroom’s door. “It’s been two days! I’m _this_ close to call Sehun to come roast your ass!”  
“We all know Oh Sehun is a scaredy-cat behind trimmed eyebrows!” He retorts loudly from his bed.  
The knocking stops as suddenly as it started.  
“Fine.” The hostel’s owner agrees after a silence. “But Jongin told me about some Joohyun...”  
Truly enough Bae Joohyun, Pr Cho’s other PhD student, takes no bullshit from anyone. And she totally _would_ roast his sweet ass if ever asked. He is not sure she would even need a reason to do so. He ponders for a few seconds if she would actually take the pain to come all the way here, and eventually decides as a pure precaution only to scurry out of his bed, and a second later he opens the door with an exasperated sigh:  
“What do you want?”  
“Talk to Chanyeol, I beg you.” He did not expect such a desperate plea from the usually bubbly man. “The poor bub thinks he’s done something wrong, when you’re the one who ran out of his sight without a single acknowledgment. Talk this out. He certainly doesn’t deserve this silent treatment.”  
“I agree.” _He doesn’t deserve this pathetic excuse of a soulmate, period. No one does._ He adds in his head.  
Somehow, it must have shown on his face because Lu Han exasperatedly rolls his eyes.  
“Can I come in.” It is not really a question, not when the owner bumps against his shoulder to make his way inside the room, his nose frowning almost instantly. “Geez, you should consider ventilating more often.” He grimaces before bouncing on the bed. The Chinese man seems to test the springs for a few seconds, until the sound of the door closing makes him focus on his guest again. “So, what’s your deal?”  
It is not the sort of things Baekhyun is comfortable sharing, even less with someone he only met a few weeks ago. But Lu Han is staring at him with such clear, focused eyes that he settles with the main idea behind his mess of thoughts: “I just don’t think Chanyeol and I are a good match, that’s all.” He shrugs, leaning on the wall.  
The blond only frowns in confusion: “And how’d you know? I barely saw you guys talking at all!”  
“The little I know is not very promising.” Lu Han’s frown turns angry as he seems to want to retort something, and Baekhyun hastens to clear his words: “I mean, he seems like a great guy, but all this was never part of the fucking plan to begin with!” That seems to settle Lu Han, so he goes on with a sigh, “I don’t do love, even less relationships. I’ve tried in the past and it’s not something I’m good at. I’m not... Very keen on the whole dating thing. I mean, a partner would have to accept to be the last of my priorities, after my studies, work, friends and family... I’m not very affectionate either, and I prefer to keep a certain distance. Most people grow tired of it pretty quickly.”  
That has the merit of leaving the hostel owner silent for a few seconds. Enough for Baekhyun to notice a dirty underwear at the bed legs. He wonders how sly he has to be to push it under the bed without the other noticing.  
“Dunno what to say, mate.” Lu Han eventually shrugs. “Never been ultra serious with anyone either. But from what I caught with Minseok and Jongdae, relationships aren’t easier for soulmates. So talk it out. You’re right to say you’re not quite picturing Yeol’s dream-boyfie, but hey, if you both adjust...”  
“I don’t want to him to have to compromise too much for me, I know how tiring it gets to try to fit into others’ standards. Plus, you guys said he was a puppy!” He adds almost exasperatedly. “A puppy doesn’t like to be neglected, right? Well, I’m more of a cat owner. The grumpy, old sort of cat. The type that will live on its own while requesting some attention from time to time. I don’t know how to deal with pups.” The student sighs with a form of defeat.  
“Well, he’s not always an overbearing beagle, he can be a mature bulldog when he needs to.”  
The incomprehension must have shown on his face, because the older man playfully snorts, “You don’t know anything about dogs, do you?”  
“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head, before a little smirk slowly breaks the seriousness of his face, “but I’m a researcher after all.”

  


It takes Baekhyun another day, but eventually he finds himself in front of the Parks restaurant, as per indicated by a Lu Han satisfied at his intiative. It was not grand, but seemed charming and homely enough. A mouthwatering scent of noodles assails his nose as he crosses the threshold.  
“Welcome at Boseong Eondeog, unfortunately we are clo–”  
There is something comical in the way Chanyeol’s eyes widen so much at his sight, as if he cannot really trust what he sees.  
“Mark, you’re in charge.” The tall man removes his apron and throws it to a round-headed kid behind the counter, his eyes never leaving the silhouette of the newcomer. Baekhyun thinks he heard a squeaky “me?!” but he cannot be sure.  
“Hello, Baekhyun.” The owner greets him breathlessly. His look relentlessly roams his entire being, burning holes on his skin.  
“Hi Chanyeol.” The shorter male replies far more calmly. “Is it even legal for him to do that?” He nods with an amused tone towards the newly appointed person in charge, pacing around like a headless chicken.  
“Mark?” Chanyeol asks for confirmation. That seems to shake him out of his daze as he throws a glance where his employee stood seconds before. “Oh yeah, he doesn’t look like it, but he’s twenty or something, certainly responsible enough.”  
As a cue, the distinct noise of broken glass shakes the small space. Immediately Mark’s red face pops up from under the counter, “Everything’s fine hyung, I’ve got it!”  
“Okay,” Chanyeol reluctantly admits, “maybe not enough for a long break, but we’re closing anyway.”  
They stay like two awkward idiots in the entrance, before the owner gestures towards a table slightly hidden between a pillar and the wall. “Let’s sit, shall we?”  
Even seated the awkward silence stretches. Baekhyun takes advantage of the opportunity to observe furthermore the inside of the restaurant. It is simple, mostly wood furnitures and traditional ornaments, but the care they took of the place is showing. Eventually, Chanyeol clears his throat:  
“So... The fact that you ran away and didn’t leave your room for three days, was it because you didn’t expect your soulmate to be...”  
This straightforward question has the merit of unsettling Baekhyun, who can only stare at the other with a look of incomprehension.  
“Well, a man?” It is rather a question than an answer, in the nervous way the tall man rubs his hands.  
“Oh no, that’s totally unrelated.” Baekhyun hurries to refute, surprised he could have been misleading about that. “I have no issue at all with you being a man... Do you?” He asks in return, since it appeared to be a problem possible enough for Chanyeol to wonder about it.  
The black haired man chews on his lower lip for a few seconds before staring back at Baekhyun with eyes full of sincerity. “To be honest, I never imagined it. Probably why I didn’t bother to check the town’s borders earlier. Never been with a man before, never crossed my mind, but... In truth I’m strangely okay with it. I don’t care you’re not a girl.”  
It is peculiar how these words seem to make him feel a little lighter.  
“So if it’s not the problem, what is? Is it because you don’t find me attractive?”  
“No, of course not. You’re overall a very fine specimen of a human being.” Baekhyun replies without hesitation, he is objective enough to admit it.  
That brings a flush to Chanyeol’s cheeks, but he goes on almost defiantly. The affront of being shut out for three whole days finally kicks in.  
“Do I repulse you in other ways?” The other is quick to shake his head again, he cannot let the nice chap believe there is anything wrong with him.  
“Or is it because of my job?” He opens his arms to designate the place. “The fact I’m a countryman who dropped out of college ages ago?”  
This time, Baekhyun does not deny. He pauses for a few seconds, searching for the good words. However, there was no good word on what he was about to say. He breathes in deeply, ready to utterly disappoint the outgoing cook.  
“Truthfully? It isn’t, but it could since that’s the kind of asshole I am.” The frown that crosses Chanyeol’s face looks more like incomprehension than disapproval, despite the harshness of his words, so he goes on with his explanation. “I have a few friends who do things miles away from mine. They are customer advisers, sellers, carpenters, such jobs. They are passionate about what they do, just like I am with my researches, but we struggle to find common grounds. I enjoy their company, truly. It’s all about easy laugh, they try to explain to me their vision of the world and it’s grounding, this ‘real life’ aspect. However, it gets draining after a while. Not being able to discuss things that matter to my own perception, the way we seem to speak entirely different languages, that they barely make the effort to grasp what I try to explain. They only perceive concrete, down-toearth interpretations while I’m interested in what goes beyond, in theories and conceptual matters. And even though both aspects are equally important, we fail to make our thoughts meet.” He stops briefly, staring into the eyes he avoided. “From the little we talked, you expressed more enthusiasm towards my field of study than they ever did in years. If you have intellectual curiosity, I value it more than your actual job, that’s why I don’t care much about your situation. So yeah, to sum up, I’m a condescending douche.”  
“Well, you’re the brainy type, so what? At least if you try to understand people who aren’t, that’s not too bad from your part.” Chanyeol shrugs after a few seconds of reflection. That is cute, how he tries to find a positive angle. Or he is just being polite.  
“So, Chanyeol, how do you foresee this soulmate thingy, what are your expectations?” He asks seriously, with his palms pressed together on the table, the whole ‘interview demeanour’ on. He is not sure whether it is his posture or the forwardness of the question, but Chanyeol seems impressed enough.  
“Well, I’d like to get to know you. Bring you on a date, make you discover the surroundings, those sort of things.” The tall guy nervously rubs his nape, finally avoiding his stare for the first time since Baekhyun set foot in the noodle restaurant. Weird... _cute_?  
“And after that?” He invites him to elaborate.  
“After what?” Chanyeol is lost again, so he explains.  
“After those steps you enumerated, do you expect us to be friends? Lovers?”  
“Well, you’re supposed to be my other half, so yeah, love is generally the goal.” The casual shrug is rendered less convincing by the redness of his ears. Is there any of his sentence that does not begins with a _well_ or is it nervousness speaking, Baekhyun briefly wonders, before being brought back to earth by the sound of Chanyeol’s throat.  
“Baekhyun, I might be a dreamer at time, but I don’t blindly take this for granted, the whole ‘we’ll automatically be together until our last breath’ discourse. Time passes, people change, life happens. Though, if there is something cosmic enough to make us physically unable to cross certain borders, I’m ready to believe there must be something in our genes, personality, chemistry, call that however you want, that can make of us a great match. So yeah, from the moment I realised we were linked, I pictured us as endgame.”  
“Endgame indeed.” Baekhyun absently mutters. “In the meantime, will it be alright for your business, to be stuck within the town’s limits?” He genuinely enquires. It would be unfortunate if the worker’s business went down because of the situation.  
“Sure, I don’t need to leave the city much. Mark will have to do the deliveries outside of the city.”  
“I don’t have a driving licence though, hyung!” The said employee’s muffled voice butts in from somewhere in the kitchen. For sure the walls are thin there.  
“For real?” Chanteol exclaims, bewildered. Does he even know his colleagues that well, Baekhyun fondly scoffs internally. “Damn we’re screwed.” The restaurant owner groans, pressing his left hand on his face, and sighs. “I’ll just ask Yukhei, then. That brat will complain I exploit him enough already, but hey he’s generously paid for it after all.”  
Baekhyun takes in the scenery and the human being in front of him. That big, known-to-bequite-goofy guy whose blush did not quite fade yet. The flickering of Chanyeol’s eyelashes alternates his expression between curiosity and hope. He would hate to bring disappointment in those pupils so soon, but he cannot let hope bloom too much either. So he takes a big breath, he has already moved several tiny Pawns since he entered the place. It is time to make a bigger gesture and to release a Rook.  
“Listen, I’ll be brutally honest, because I estimate it’s the logical choice. From what you just said I have no certainty on your perception of love or romantic relationship, but to not cause any misunderstanding or false hope, I’ll state mine right away. Maybe I should try to seduce you, promise you things I won’t be able to give. But I have no interest in deceiving you, just like I have no particular interest in romance. Certainly it must have its perks, but I don’t perceive it as a lifegoal.” That is it, hope is slightly diminishing in his vis-à-vis’s eyes, though the curiosity is still as earnest. “I’m going to try my best to give you the attention and care you’d require, but at some point this” he vaguely designates the air between them, “might get overwhelming for me. I’ll probably shut you out, because I often need physical and emotional distance. It might take time for me to confide in you, because I’m not usually very open about how I feel, or what I truly like.” He pauses, and adds like a surprised but honest afterthought. “But from the way I’ve pretty much bared myself to you already, it might be easier than usual.”  
The look on Chanyeol becomes unreadable. The student is triggered between the familiar need to apologise, and at the same time _why should he,_ that’s who is he!  
“And now you’re starting to see the problem. I’m the problem. I thought I grasped the whole soulmate concept, but seeing you in flesh, embodying this very word... I realised I was still in denial. You see, people joke that I don’t even have a soul, how was it supposed to have a mate...”  
The words do not seem to faze the tall man as he leans closer to him, a confident smirk gracing his lips. “Oh my, a grumpy tsundere then, I accept the challenge.”  
“Excuse me, a what?” The sheer astonishment breaks his composed facade quite efficiently, to what Chanyeol’s smirk only grows.  
“That tough, apparently hostile douchebag who is a sweetheart inside, that the main protagonist has to woo? Years of indulging my older sister in watching clichee dramas have prepared me for this.” The dark-haired man seems _so close_ to swagger, it is comical. This reflection makes him snort defiantly. Oh so now Park Chanyeol had him all figured it out?  
“Really?” He sarcastically cannot help but to rectify. “I’m rather compared to a second lead, the insensitive, overworked partner that is only on screen to show how unpleasant they are. Then the main protagonist leaves when they find an affectionate lover.”  
Any trace of confidence is eventually swept off Chanyeol’s posture. Crossing his arms on his chest, he leans back on his chair. His frown gauges Baekhyun seriously.  
“I don’t know what you’re trying to do. If you’re really, according to your own words, an honest asshole, or if you have such a low opinion of yourself that you’re depicting yourself as unlovable.”  
“Oh, I think I’m perfectly worthy of love,” Baekhyun shrugs nonchalantly, “but you grasped my point. Things that seem natural to me are generally perceived as ‘unlovable.’”  
The frown on Chanyeol’s face starts to grow annoyed, somehow. Damn, now he is effectively pissed off. “You’ve got a... Complex way of stating things. Don’t you ever just go with the flow?” The tall man sighs.  
“It can happen.” Baekhyun indulges. He has been nothing but as honest as possible for the past minutes. “But it’s rare, so perhaps you shouldn’t count on it. I’m practical. Every relationship, whether it is friendly, professional or else is a chess game to me. I weigh, estimate, and play my Pawns accordingly. Don’t expect spontaneous gestures much, that’s not my forte. At least not when I’m sober.” He adds as an afterthought.  
An uncomfortable silence stretches, charged with an electricity that was not there at the beginning of their conversation. Second awkward silence of the day, while so different. Baekhyun restrain a heavy sigh, he does not want to appear exasperated, he is simply tired by it all. Time to take his leave.  
“I guess if you have nothing more to say, I’ll let you mull over it.” He carefully stands up. “Thank you for hearing me out. I’m afraid I quite monopolised the conversation, sorry about that. You’re more than welcome to come discuss with me whichever point you want. It won’t be easy for either of us I guess, and I’ll make efforts, but you’ll have to give me time.” Chanyeol silently follow his movements with his eyes, but does not show any reaction. “Go on with whatever ‘flow’ you have, and I’ll try to catch on.” He waves good bye, walking towards the exit. “See you then.”  
He has not made ten steps out of the restaurant that he feels his wrist being gripped. He flinches at the sensation and in an instant Chanyeol stands before him, frown still in place.  
“You seem so resigned already. Aren’t you excited at all by this?”  
“Honestly, no.” Here it goes out, the sigh he kept for himself. “I don’t even particularly like to play chess. People are a hassle to deal with. And here I am, in surroundings that are foreign to me, with people I don’t know. I have no visibility on the situation, and I hate this lack of control. I don’t see _you_ as a problem.” He hurries to clarify, “I think you’re a nice guy. But the situation bothers me, no doubt about that. However, I’m used to adjust to people, so if we both cooperate, we should figure it out.”  
“You sound like a salesman trying to negociate the merger of two companies. Seems you were at least right about that, you truly have no sense of romance.” The tall man’s smirk is more bitter than playful. His clothes are stained again in the areas which were not covered by his apron.  
“No, I already told you that. I’ll need guidance. Do you want me to court you? Flowers, perhaps?” His words hold a sincere concern, but apparently they sounded ironical if the way Chanyeol’s eyes harden is any clue.  
“You know what, don’t bother.” Chanyeol scoffs, turning the other way.  
But Baekhyun does not let him, gripping his arm in return and mustering his most soothing though serious voice. “It’s counterproductive, if you get mad at me for not understanding what you want from me, or what I said that displeased you. Explain it to me when there is a problem that I fail to perceive.”  
The other does not meet his gaze but he does not struggle out of his hold either.  
“Just... We’ll need to discuss it. Perhaps we’ll agree after all, despite this heartfelt conversation, we don’t know each other much. I’m probably not the soulmate you could have dreamt of, but as you said, there must be something that makes us a suitable match.”  
These words finally grasp the cook’s interest. “Sure. Let’s meet again this week.” He nods, and fetches his phone from his back pocket. “Put your number in it.”  
The PhD student complies swiftly. He won’t spit at an opportunity to make things a bit more right.  
They exchange another sign of farewell and part ways; Chanyeol back to his restaurant, and Baekhyun already thinking about an article he downloaded but did not have the time to read yet.

Usually Baekhyun likes to work in the common living room. However, a group of kids from New Zealand currently doing a road trip across South Korea arrived yesterday evening, and _damn_ they are loud. In two days they would be gone, Lu Han had reassured him when he caught Baekhyun’s annoyed face at breakfast, before offering in English more tea to the group.  
That is why he is in his room when Kyungsoo knocks on his door that afternoon.  
He cannot really refuse its access to Lu Han, he is the owner of this hostel after all. But he does not feel very comfortable to let anyone else see his room, especially with how messy it can get, notes and papers splattered everywhere.  
So when he opens the door, expecting to find his host, he is quite taken aback to find another of his recent acquaintance.  
“Afternoon hyung, could we talk?” He does not seem hostile, but his demeanour is still more serious than usual.  
“Hi Kyungsoo. Sure, I’ll just save what I was doing, and then let’s take a walk.” Baekhyun offers a bit nervously. It makes Kyungsoo raise an eyebrow.  
“The room is quite stuffed and you certainly witnessed how the living room was taken by storm by tourists.” He shrugs as an explanation.  
The other man nods, apparently it is enough for him. Baekhyun hurries to save his work and takes a jacket. The cold of early March starts to be bearable.

They keep a slow pace as they walk side by side. After they took the left path at the end of the street, the one that leads to a small waterhole, Kyungsoo finally raises his voice.  
“As you probably presumed, I’m here to talk about Chanyeol.”  
“What about him? Is he... Okay?” He asks with a lingering sense of concern. He truly hopes he did not upset the tall guy too much.  
“He came to my place yesterday evening, related me your discussion.”  
Baekhyun does not press for details. He knows Kyungsoo does not need it to get straight to it.  
“From what he said, I guess I understand your point.”  
These words almost cause him a whiplash. Honestly, he was quite expecting a typical roastingfrom-the-pissed-off-best-friend. He does not perceive himself as particularly weak; however, he recognises Kyungsoo could probably knock him down in ten seconds flat.  
“The need for space, the feeling to do things only to try not to disappoint people, rather than because you genuinely enjoy socialising, the disinterest for romance and the popular belief your significant other should be your ultimate priority... I get it.”  
Once again he wonders how it would have turn if Kyungsoo were his soulmate. Feeling understood, not pressured, that is all he wishes. However, with personalities such as theirs, granting so much importance to personal boundaries, with no-one ready to make the first step, the continuity of the relationship would slowly die. Baekhyun already experiences that with his fellow student Joohyun. They understand each other like no one else does, nevertheless, what he once thought could blossom in a beautiful friendship never evolves. And despite their connection, he is now quite certain they will draft apart once their studies will be over.  
“Yeah...” He sighs of relief, a bit more comfortable. “It’s just, sometimes, spending casual time with people is more difficult than to hang out for work related purposes. I often find myself not ready to make efforts, since it doesn’t seem worthy in the end. Sure, it’s always nice to see people, but the amount of contentment is always lower than the sensation of performing a demanding exercise.”  
Kyungsoo nods in agreement, “I know the feeling. More often than not, I think ‘fuck this crap, better not go out at all than to impose them a fake enthusiasm, bound to turn passive-aggressive after a couple of hours;’ and ends up just brushing people off. But that’s not quite the real topic of interest, is it?” The slightly younger man comes to an halt, triggering Baekhyun’s own pause. When Kyungsoo stares right in his eyes, he reflects a mixture of solemnity and nervousness.  
“What is wanted to say, it’s that, when it’s for Chanyeol... The efforts are always worth it.”  
With a self-conscious sigh, the brunette drops his gaze, and starts to justify his words, “Hyung, don’t take too much into account what I’ll say, after all nobody knows Chanyeol better than himself. Hearing people’s perceptions about one person is a way to get glimpse of his behaviour with others, more than it’s a glimpse at his personality itself.”  
That is an sound reasoning, “I agree.”  
Encouraged, Kyungsoo defiantly looks at him again. “So yes, Chanyeol is sometimes far too excited for no reason. Alright, he has the both annoying and endearing habit to drop himself all over us, with no sense of personal space. He solicits us almost daily, always itching for something to do. He can spend hours on the phone, and overuses the monkey emojis.” He shakes his head, his disapproving move betrayed by the fond look on his face. “But he’s the sweetest, most brilliant soul I know. What he does or says is never totally vain, so many crazy ideas run into his silly head. His only aim in life is to be happy, and to make people around him feel the same way. That might not seem very ambitious, but I admire that a lot in him. He’s eager for you two to become something. So please Baekhyun hyung, let him a chance.”  
“I’m afraid it’s him who’ll have to give me a chance.” Baekhyun scoffs good-heartedly.  
Once again, the brunette shakes his head, frowning. “No, you don’t get it. He’s more than capable enough to fall for you, that’s if you don’t run away from him, thinking you two don’t match or bullshit like that. Yeol might seem carefree, but he’s actually very attentive and considerate. He won’t do things that make you uncomfortable, he’s a people pleaser, no matter how the person is. He adjusted to my reclusive behaviour for more than twenty years, so I know a thing or two about it.” He adds with a meaningful glance. “ _Let him love you._ ”  
The conversation drops there, and they continue their walk silently. As Baekhyun mulls over what Kyungsoo has just said, a thought occurs to him.  
That, maybe, Chanyeol is a chess player too.

With the way their last encounter ended, it would only be fair for Baekhyun to send the first text, he figures. Lu Han’s shadow roaming above his shoulder feels the same.  
“How will you fix this?” An inquisitive voice loudly enquires a couple of centimeters away from his left ear.  
“What the –!” Baekhyun exclaims, startled. “You’re quite sly when you want to be, hyung.” He glares at the intruder.  
“So, how about you ask him out?” Lu Han continues, unbothered. “Or better, give him the opportunity to organise something. He loves that.”  
“You suggest I contact Chanyeol to ask him to plan a date? Is this how things are supposed to work?” He distrustfully asks for confirmation.  
“With Channie, it can.” The Chinese man shrugs.

To: Park Chanyeol  
Hello Chanyeol! Would you like to do something together at some point this week?

There, it is sent. All he has to do now is to wait for the next hours–  
Screen flashes.  
A new message from [Park Chanyeol]  
Already? He gets annoyed at the light tremble his hands emit as he unlocks his phone.

From: Park Chanyeol  
Hi!! Sure, what do u want to do :)?  
To: Park Chanyeol  
Not sure yet, I don’t know the town that well yet... Cinema? I feel like offering a dinner would support the competition  
From: Park Chanyeol  
Hahaha i eat at other places yk, gotta make the towns shops work ;)!  
ykw, i got an idea! monday? it’s the day the res is closed ^^  
To: Park Chanyeol  
Sure  
:)  
From: Park Chanyeol  
gr8! I’ll pick u up at 7 then, see u there :D  
To: Park Chanyeol  
Alright! Mind yourself till then

Not too bad. The younger seems in a radically far better mood than the last time they parted. With a bit of luck this meet-up won’t be too awkward.

A picnic on the beach. Quite clichee, but very pleasant all the same. Chanyeol’s van parked in front of Lu Han’s hostel at 7.13 pm – not that he counted the minutes of delay, he was not that sort of control freak... he totally was – and the taller emerged with a neat shirt, tamed hair and a bright smile in place. Baekhyun might have tried to clean himself up, had he not have to alternate with a glorious total of four ensembles. Luhan offered him clothes, but they were a bit too tight on the shoulders. At least, Chanyeol’s pearly smile implied he was not visually offending.  
The ride was mostly silent, but not uncomfortable this time. The driver politely inquired on the progress of Baekhyun’s work, and he returned the courtesy by asking questions on his business. Apparently, the aforenamed Yukhei indeed made quite a scene when he was requested to take charge of the deliveries. _That brat complained it would break his back, that he’s too frail that kinda job, when we pretty much have the same built_ Chanyeol had muttered. In the end, the boss was bullied into agreeing to leave the van to Yukhei for personal use one evening per week. Baekhyun could barely keep a serious face as the other fulminated against his employees, no real bites behind his words. Such a softie.  
Once at the beach, they put in place everything. Overall, it was a nice getaway with homemade dishes and the sun about to set. And in a location isolated enough for noone to witness his murder if the fancy takes Chanyeol. How bothersome if his earthly existence ends buried under a barrowful of sand.  
“You alright?” Chanyeol suddenly asks, a mouthful of spicy prawns inches away from his lips, catching Baekhyun’s goings-on.  
The city boy was squirming around, desperatly trying to avoid to get sand in his shoes. Treacherous grains.  
“Yeah yeah, it’s just that bloody sand.” Why does it have to be _everywhere_. “Thanks God, at least it’s not windy. The dishes are delicious, you’re really talented.” He smiles at the other man, giving up for a second his acute watch of the powdery enemy. Victory! He has not defeated the tricky grains of sand but at least he managed to light up Chanyeol’s face.  
“So you were relating how Kyungsoo and you were chased here by an, I quote, army of crabs when you were eight, what happened next?” Childhood tales are his favourites, either to learn how other people lived or to trigger his own nostalgia. And Chanyeol is a grand story-teller, with his deep, lulling voice and his bodily renactement of the facts.  
He can almost picture it, a wide-eyed Kyungsoo and a chubby Chanyeol on the verge of peeing their pants as the fierce crabs tickle their ankles. The restaurant owner had no shame to show him a picture of his child self, cheeks full and holding a ferret. Baekhyun promised to ask his mother for a picture of him at the same age in return, with his MacGyver-y mullet.  
“Come on, you don’t have childhood memories linked to the sea? No clams collecting? No jellyfish sting?”  
“Not really, we didn’t go to the sea much. As I said, most of our holidays were at my grandma’s in the northern mountains.” Baekhyun shrugs, meticulously avoiding some sauce to drip onto his fingers. “Plus, I’m not very comfortable with water. Never really learnt how to properly swim. And to bathe in water full of pollution and piss? No thanks.” He pulls a disguted grimace.  
That face does not deter Chanyeol whose enthusiasm only increases each passing second, “I could teach you! Hey, it’s not midnight yet, but how does a night-time dip sound?”  
A dumbfounded look answers this crazy proposal. The careful brunette even forgets his task, fingers now irreversibly slobbery.  
“Oh no, it’s a terrible idea.” Baekhyun warily objects, as the taller man is already working on removing his shoes. “We don’t have towels, the ride is pretty long.” He enumerates, while Chanyeol’s head get stuck in the collar of his shirt. “So to spend all this time wet and covered in sands, that’s a big no.” Finally, the giant pup is free. And his smirk is not too rassuring. “Oh I don’t think I like that glint in your eyes...”  
Chanyeol stands up slowly, Cheshire grin only widening in naughtiness, so Baekhyun mirrors his moves. “Before you do anything, let me put my phone out.” He warns, raising his hands the way he saw policemen do on TV when they have to throw their weapons in order to pacify the criminal. Still maintaing their eye contact, he removes his shoes. So much for not getting sand on it, it is too late anyway. His task done, he firmly sinks his feet on the sand, ready to face the assault.  
“You’re not running?” Chanyeol raises a surprised eyebrow at the confrontation.  
“What?” He brunette snorts in defiance. “Thought you could chase me? I’m not a prey, Park. If I have to fight for my life I will, but I hate the feeling of being run after.”  
“Just say you’re shit at running.” Comes the teasing.  
“That as well.” A genuine chuckle escapes his triangled lips.  
He only gets a roar as a warning before a bear-like human pounces on him, trying to put the shorter male on his shoulder. And soldat Byun can be proud for the way he valiantly retaliates, struggling and kicking around. The taller in high spirits is not too impressed until, five meters away from the water, by some crazy wrestling hold, Chanyeol trips, sends Baekhyun back first to the ground, and is thrown in the sea.  
Aghast, Baekhyun takes a handful of seconds to put back the earth in the place it should be and straightens up. His blood runs cold at the way the other’s large silhouette stays laying in low water..  
“Chanyeol!! Are you alright??” He shouts, hastingly crawling towards the figure. It takes him a while to realise the way the body convulses is not caused by shock or an epileptic seizure. The giant is simply shaking of laughters.  
“You stupid, you scared me.” The student mumbles with an evident relief.  
It only makes Chanyeol laughs louder, as he rolls around in the water.  
The rest of the evening is filled with splashing sounds and others _Get out of here for Pete’s sake, you’re gonna get hypothermia!_

“Thanks for tonight, it was nice.” Standing on the front steps of the hostel, he is taller than Chanyeol for once, so he addresses him a gentle smile.  
“Did you really enjoy it?” Chanyeol crooked his head, a lingering doubt in his voice.  
“Yeah. It was quiet, soothing, great scenery, and even though you attempted to murder me – a compensation for the way you’re bullied by your own employees, I’m pretty sure – you were great company. What about you?”  
“You didn’t talk much this time.” The local man quietly underlines.  
“Talked enough last time, it was your turn.” Baekhyun shrugs in return.  
“You tied my tongue back then, you must have been a bit intimidating.” A loopsided grin appears on the left corner of Chanyeol’s lips.  
Something tugs at Baekhyun’s guts. He has a dimple there. How has he not noticed before? He clears his throat, he lost his balance somehow and it has nothing to do with his own feet. “On the contrary you unknotted mine, not everyone can boast about that.”  
“That’s why I like to let you talk. It shows you know, how much you keep to yourself, how much you long you express.”  
“Not everyone is ready to listen.” He chuckles, trying to hide the bitterness behind it, and throws a downwards glance. “Your annoyance last time is a proof.”  
“Yeah, well, I can’t control how you feel in general, but I still can influence the way you perceive me, the way you perceive... _Us_.” There is something both shy and bold in the way Chanyeol utters the last word, and immediately lets his gaze linger elsewhere, a solid hand clapping his own nape.  
At least three cricket chirps until he continues.  
“I talked to Kyungsoo. He’s been my best friend since forever, so I’m used to his antics and the blow hurts less from him. I managed to win him over in the past, I’ll try the same with you.” Chanyeol determinely states.  
“I promise you don’t have to _win me over_ , let’s just let things happen.” The momentarily taller man hurries to reassure.  
The thing is, gifts and big gestures feel more pressuring than romantic to him. He is not used to people making efforts to see him, to please him. So the rare times people do, it only triggers insecurities, and the terrible guilt to not do enough in return, to not be enough. But this time, he keeps that to himself. He already upset Chanyeol in the past with these kinds of bitter truths.  
“Haven’t you wondered if...” The local man hesitates, eyes lost somewhere others cannot see, “If there is another pair of soulmates in this town. That, in fact, we’re destined to other people.”  
Perhaps this question should bother him, but he cannot deny he did think about it. The idea that two people so different should be made for each other seems unreal.  
“It crossed my mind.” He soberly confirms, “But it’s already been a month since I arrived here, don’t you think two whole people would have found out if they couldn’t cross the border?”  
“Yeah, right... Except if your match is who I think it might be.” Mischief comes back to his facial expression.  
“Who?” He snorts, sensing an incoming inanity.  
“Well, our beloved former elementary teacher Mr Dong barely leaves his house since he’s retired, he’d be perfect for you. Quiet, wise, and a homebody.” Chanyeol snickers while avoiding and half-hearted kick in the shin.  
“Then in that case yours must be Mrs Jung. Every time I go to her convenience store, she cannot stop gushing about how lucky I am to be paired up with such a _handsome, polite young man_!” He retaliates humorously.  
“Gross, I swear she was already forty when she was offering me candy, when I used to stop by with my grandmother.” The other shivers in disgust.  
“Oh so she offered you _candy_...” Baekhyun impishly wiggles his eyebrows.  
“For real, shut up!” Chanyeol laughs laudly at their banter, almost shoving him if not for Baekhyun’s quick reflex.  
Their silly giggles tone down, eyes lost in each others’. Baekhyun’s hand itches to pet the tall pup’s hair.  
“Well, I’ll let you go home, good luck for tomorrow.” He eventually grins fondly as he moves to enter the hostel.  
“Same goes to you, see you Baekhyun!” He is rewarded by a megawatt smile and an enthusiastic wave.

He should really consider turning his phone off when he is working, the illuminated screen is distracting. He sighs before picking the device. It is Chanyeol, again. The younger for sure likes to chat so he tries to humour him as much as he can, but he does not have the time for small talk right now. Except it is a missed call for once. Baekhyun ponders for a few seconds, and ends up pressing a button.  
Click. The call connects at the second ring.  
_“Baekhyun, hey! Were you busy?”_ Chanyeol’s voice is as joyful as usual.  
“A bit,” he answers honestly, casting a desperate glance at his notes, “but I can take a minutelong break, so shoot.”  
_“Well I’m deep into paperwork, but the house next to mine is under construction and I can’t concentrate. Can I come to the hostel to work with you in the living room? I swear I won’t bother you, I only want a bit of calm.”_ His tone turns almost whiny, and the student is pretty sure he is being addressed the taller’s best puppy eyes.  
There are millions of other place he could work in, the local library, a cafe, at his parents’, but Baekhyun guesses it is another attempt to spend time together.  
“You can, as long as you behave.” He adds a joking touch to his stern intonation, but the underlying seriousness is still perceptible.  
_“Promise!”_  
And indeed, Chanyeol does just that. Apart from their greetings he did not try to distract Baekhyun at all, and seriously focuses on the stack of bills and orders he brought. His presence is even rather beneficial: knowing he can be caught slacking off, Baekhyun finds a new impulse.  
They stay like this for almost two hours, Chanyeol on the couch and Baekhyun at a table a few meters away. Only Lu Han disturbed their concentration to offer something to drink, until Baekhyun’s screen lights up again. Fed up, he is on the verge declining it, when he sees the ID of the video caller.  
“Sorry Chanyeol, I’m gonna have to take this.” As he hurriedly stands up, Baekhyun accepts the call, afraid it would stop before he can reach the outside.  
_”Sunbae!_ An excited voice greets him, and his face cannot help but to soften at the enthusiasm displayed.  
“Hi Taeyongie, how are you?” Even to his own ears, his tone is sickeningly fond.  
_“Fine but what about you? Sehun hyung said you had to stay at Boseong, when are you coming back? What did you find?”_ The young man on the screen is frowning in concern. After all, back in Seoul only Sehun, Jongin and Pr. Cho are aware of his predicament. So he tries to dodge the question.  
“What, Sehun is a hyung but I’m still only a sunbae to you? You’re making me sad Lee Taeyong...” He teases, a pout ready to guilt trip the younger.  
“Baek!” He flinches in surprise, startled by both the interpellation and the loudness of the voice. Baekhyun turns towards the other man in the room, Chanyeol’s calm though serious demeanour strangely gives off an unsettling feeling. “The 4G reception is terrible around this area, you should stay inside to get hyung’s wifi.”  
“You sure?” He frowns, “I’ll go to my room then, so we don’t bother you.”  
“No probs, I’m almost done.” Chanyeol hastily shakes his head.  
_“Sunbae? Who is it?”_ Taeyong’s voice brings his attention back to the device in his hand.  
“Oh right, well,” He moves to sit next to Chanyeol on the couch, for Taeyong to see them both, “Chanyeol, this is Lee Taeyong, a dear hoobae of mine. Taeyongie, this is Park Chanyeol, a...” He bits his lips in hesitation for a second. They are not really close enough to be called friends yet, but the term of acquaintance might vex Chanyeol a little. However, there is no way he mentions the soulmate business. “Friend I met here.” He eventually settles.  
_“Nice to meet you Chanyeol-ssi.”_ His protégé politely greets, before going back to his playful tone. _“So, already making friends? That hardly sounds like you sunbae!”_  
“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean? I do know how to befriend people.” He jokingly protests. Gosh, he missed the younger and his fresh energy.  
_“Oh no that’s not what I meant! It’s just that sometimes you’re so reserved that it takes time for people to get how awesome and funny you are!”_ Had Sehun uttered those words, it would have been heavily ironical. But oddly enough, Lee Taeyong seemed to really admire him and seek his presence for reasons that escaped his own comprehension. Ah right, he must admit he also missed being a cool sunbae. A harmless boost to his ego from time to time is not necessarily bad.  
_“Like that one time, when you tricked Chanwoo into believing that Kim Hongdo was the MC of ‘One Night Two Days’! Chanyeol-ssi that was so funny, he wore such a serious, sarcastic expression that my classmate hung on sunbae’s every word, he didn’t catch the deadpan at all!” And Taeyong is definitely thrown into a fit of giggles.  
Chanyeol looked weirdly tense when Baekhyun sat next to him, but now he seems more clueless than anything.  
“Right, I think we’ve efficiently lost Chanyeol now with our nerdy jokes, so why were you calling?” Back to business, Baekhyun stands up and walk back to his computer.  
_“Oh well, it had to do with the last time we talked, I think I found an article on minjok that was very different from Shin’s theory –”__

_  
_

“Your hoobae seems, huh, really cute.” A voice nearby makes him jump in surprise.  
He has just spent the last twenty minutes discussing with Taeyong about the state of their research, then exchanging promises of reunion, and his hoobae appeared a bit down when he warned he would certainly be back before a few weeks. He had just the time to hang up, fix Taeyong’s ID for a few seconds until Chanyeol’s shadow darkened his screen.  
He turns towards the taller man, his stack of papers under his arm. Apparently, he is about to take his leave.  
“He sure is. The whole faculty of history has been gushing about his regal looks for years, but he’s quite dorky inside.” Baekhyun chuckles softly.  
“So, you’ve known each other for a long time?” Chanyeol tilts his head in sign of curiosity, but somehow his eyes are more piercing than usual.  
“Oh yes, I was his assigned tutor seven years ago when he started uni, and that I was beginning my MD. And now my lost lamb has done his service, and is in his last year of MD. How time flies...” He sighs, his thoughts running distracted and nostalgic. “That’s a shame he doesn’t want to go on with a PhD, he’s tenacious and hardworking enough, but he has more concrete ambitions and I respect that. He’s a bright kid in every sense of the word.”  
“He seems quite fond of you.” The other comments, and once again Baekhyun cannot read the change of tone.  
“Yeah, don’t know why, really.” He shakes his head in wonderment. Was it his advice on methodology or the fact Taeyong had nobody to latch onto in Seoul at first, he sometimes wonders what earned him the favour of that sweet kid. “He’s like the little brother I never had, a bit like you with Mark, I guess.”  
And suddenly Chanyeol’s whole body language settles. Is the mention of Mark enough to make him comfortable? Baekhyun muses. His moods are for sure swinging.  
“You free Thursday night?” The taller smiles brightly.  
“Mm yes, I guess? Wanted to do something?”  
“Yeah, I got an idea. I’ll let Mark and Yukhei close the place, could you come at 9.30pm?”  
“So late, are you sure?” He frowns, unsure at the proposition.  
“Come on, it’s not _that_ late.” The other rolls his eyes at the killjoy. Somehow, Baekhyun’s face must have expressed that, at this time of the day, he usually was lazying around in his bed, because Chanyeol playfully nudges his arm. “Hey, we’re supposed to be twenty-eight, not eighty-two!”  
“Fine, I’ll free my schedule then.” The brunette snorts.  
There is a slight skip in Chanyeol’s steps as he leaves.

“Are we even allowed to be here?” They met as planned in front of the restaurant. This time Baekhyun prepared a warmer jacket, he had the feeling they were in for an outdoor adventure again. He encountered the infamous Yukhei, a bulky kid whose wide grin certainly matches his bullshit. The younger sent them away in a broken Korean with a _Go on boss, we’ll take good care of your restaurant while you’ll take good care of your sweetheart!_ Poor Mark was red with embarrasment. Or was it of contained laughter, who knows.  
“Come on, I promise it’s Jongdae’s family’s property, they’re fine with it!” Chanyeol encourages as his lanky limbs climb the rock wall. As for Baekhyun, he does not make a move to follow him.  
“So why does it feel like we’re breaking in?” He asks with suspicion.  
“I asked Jongdae, he said yes, but I forgot to stop by his place to take the keys for the gate. Can you give me my backpack?”  
Before he thinks better, Baekhyun instinctively holds the heavy bag out to his partner in crime. He understands the extent of his mistake as Chanyeol drops the bag on the other side of the wall.  
“Oops,” he grins deviously, “We have no other choice but to cross now.”  
“Damn it, you hooligan.” He mumbles, annoyed. Just like Chanyeol did before him, he climbs with the help of the tree leaning on the wall. “You said we were twenty-eight, not eighty-two, but right now it feels like all the bad choices one could make at eighteen.” He complains as he painfully hauls himself on the top of the wall. In front of him lies a dark, wide expanse of tea fields. The dizziness triggered by his ascenting makes him lose his bearings a little.  
“Let’s do this together, on the count of three! One...” Chanyeol does not lose a second.  
“Wait, it’s not strategical to _literally_ leap into the unknown!” The student panics, trying to escape the other’s grip on his hand.  
“Two...” Unbothered, that is the word to describe that dumb giant.  
“One should go first, make sure it’s alright, then the other –” He hurriedly explains.  
“Three!”  
Baekhyun wishes he had a better balance, unfortunately gravity forces him to follow Chanyeol in their infinite fall. The city boy is pretty sure it is the giant’s stomach that his shoulder bangs into, then it is his butt which meets the ground and in a second their entangled limbs hurtle down the slope.  
When they finally stop their infernal race, Baekhyun lies down head first onto Chanyeol’s crotch. He is too relieved to bother, and Chanyeol is too euphoric to notice.  
“Bloody hell! Why do we always end up rolling around while risking our lives?!” He whines, the voice coarse because of his shouts. He straigtens up, not forgetting to throw a murderous glare at his accomplice.  
“Admit it, that was a bit fun! Bet you haven’t been so high on adrenaline for years!” Chanyeol chuckles.  
“Not sure I craved for this kind of adrenaline...”  
Finally Baekhyun gets to look around, and as Chanyeol promised, the scenery is breathtaking. From the location owned by Jondgae’s family, they get a panoramic view point of the whole valley. Endless slopes covered in bushes of green tea. Under the full moon, they gleam in bluish shades. The clear sky uncovers more stars than he has seen in years. And far away, beyond the slopes, the moon transformed the sea in a silvery ocean. Everything is still; yet somehow he is more dazzled by the subtle way nature can sparkle than by the artificiality of blinding city lights. Fortunately, in their stunt they avoided to crush into the plantation. Baekhyun would have hated to perturbate in some way the harmony of the place.  
“Wow...” He whispers in awe. “You were right, it’s incredible.”  
“To be fair, it’s not always that spectacular, but I checked the forecast and it’s seemed like the best day this week.” Had Chanyeol had a tail, he would be waving it in the way he preens under his appreciation.  
“Thank you for bringing me here.” He turns towards the other with a genuine, fond smile.  
“I’m glad you like it.” The taller answers just as softly.  
They look at each other like this for a few seconds until Chanyeol breaks the spell.  
“Let’s find my backpack, I brought some snacks and blankets.”  
As they walk up the slope, the brunette cannot prevent himself from asking: “By the way, how do we go back to your car?”  
“You already want to leave?” His friend frowns in confusion.  
“When you’re somewhere you probably shouldn’t go, you plan the in and out.” Baekhyun shrugs.  
“Fair point, well it’s....” His voice trails off suddenly, as realisation paints his face. “Baekhyun, you’ll laugh, I’ve just remembered something.” He sheepishly turns towards the shorter man.  
“What.” Baekhyun stares back with suspicion.  
“Well it’s easy to enter, thanks to the tree. But this side of the wall is much higher since it’s the receding side of the slope, and there is no grip either. Jondgae and I were stuck there once years ago, in the same situation.” He explains while rubbing his nape, a sign of nervosity he caught on.  
“You’re kidding me.” The student deadpans. For real, could he not think about this _tiny_ detail before? “I swear impulsive people will be the end of mankind.” He mumbles. However, it is not worth it to spoil their evening. “Alright, let’s call Jongdae, tell him to bring the keys.”  
“Right, right.” Chanyeol hastingly grabs his phone. How did they manage to not damage them in their fall, that is a miracle.  
“Baekhyun... There is no reception.” His eyes widen in desolation.  
No problem. There is always a solution.  
“Very well,” Baekhyun calmly states, “then let’s survey every nook of the property, with a little luck there is reception somewhere. While we’re at it, maybe we’ll find things to pile up in order to help us to climb the wall.” His senses in alert he takes out his phone and starts to walk along the wall, until Chanyeol tugs at his jacket.  
“Hey, we can do that later, let’s relax a bit at first.”  
“If we wait for too long, Jongdae might be asleep when we manage to reach him.” He asserts. Baekhyun is not sure whether it is because of his words or his tone, but something seems to tick the taller off. His face closes off.  
“You’re right, that’s the sensible thing to do. And it’s always, always better to careful plan everything.” That sounded bitter and quite cynical. “To anticipate the future instead of just _fucking_ seize the moment for once...”  
“Are you getting mad at me?” Baekhyun tilts his head in incomprehension. He does not like that sort of tone.  
“You’re the one who’s mad at me!” Chanyeol defends himself harshly, throwing accusations but sparing him no glance.  
“I’m not, a bit bothered right, but I don’t resent you.” He immediately answers, wanting to be as reassuring as possible, without dishonesty. “I want to spend a good time, just like you. But to fully enjoy it, I’m just trying to find a solution for a problem we’ll have to face at some point.”  
“Stop the condescending, soft tone bullshit, I’m not a wild beast you have to tame.” He is pissed off for sure, and Baekhyun has no idea which Pawn to move next.  
“What is it? Of course I want you to calm down. There is no use to argue nor panic.”  
It would be far fetched to pretend Chanyeol was regaining his composure with the way his chest heaves furiously, and his fists are still constricted. But he is silent, looking towards the sea.  
“Sorry to be a spoilsport, but someone has to be pragmatic. You should try, or else who will get you out of your troubles when I’m gone?” He tries to tease to lighten the air.  
Bad idea. The taller turns his head in a heartbeat, eyes more enraged than ever.  
“Well we don’t love each other, so you’re stuck here for a while anyway!” He spites venomously.  
Something constricts suddenly his heart. He is not sure which part of the sentence caused it. His shoulders slump in surrender.  
“I hate conflict, why do we argue so often...” He sighs mournfully, passing a hand on his tired face. “It’s already the second time we take things out of proportion for reasons I can’t grasp.”  
Once again that was a wrong move. Seems like his Bishop and several other pieces were eaten by Chanyeol’s angry Knight. “Wow Baekhyun, do I really have to spell it for you?” He deadpans. “How can you not see what’s wrong, what’s been wrong for days...”  
“Then explain it to me!” He explodes as well. “I feel no empathy for emotions or situations that I’ve never experienced myself! If you brood over problems on your own, how can they be solved?” His annoyance is getting the worst of him; as his tone rises, masks start to crack. He is in check. He feels about to be stripped of his last layer of protection.  
“You said you’d make efforts but you never do!” Chanyeol bursts, arms flying around, “I was so happy when you reached out to me first three weeks ago, but since then, peanuts! I’m always the one pushing through!” He hangrily runs his hand in his hair, visibly fuming.  
The accusation stricks a nerve. Deeply. None of his friends would reach such a conclusion, it just shows how little they know each other. How many misunderstandings stagnate between them.  
“I _am_ making efforts.” He contradicts with a controlled voice. “Every time I answer your texts or agree to meet you, I’m making efforts.”  
Chanyeol raises an unimpressed eyebrow at that. “That’s basic politeness. Don’t tell me you ususally ghost people?” He asks contemptuously.  
“You’re right,” he agrees willingly, “tha’st basic politeness. But by now, I’d normally have made you understand that I don’t have time nor patience for useless chit chat, so that you can _please_ tone the texts and offers down!” His voice resonates in the valley. He regrets his words the moment he utters them, as Chanyeol deflates under his eyes. He sighs with dejection. “I’d have said it more tactfully but I’m getting mad, so excuse my harsh words.”  
“Useless chit chat?” He whispers brokenly. “You only indulge me then, it’s not that you genuinely like to spend time with me...”  
“No I do, it’s just...” He hurries to refute, wanting to reach to the other, but he does not want to risk angering him further, so his hand floats uselessly. “I don’t particularly like to speak to say nothing. Small talks starting with ‘how are you? Good, what about you?’ and nothing more to say piss me off. If people don’t have a purpose, something to ask or information to share, I don’t see the point.” He writhes in nervousness, as if words cannot be controlled, and submit to an unleashed flood. “And I _do_ enjoy spending time with you, don’t doubt about it. It’s just... A lot. Often. A bit overwhelming for me.”  
“But we only see each other twice a week? I thought I was giving you space?” Chanyeol is confused.  
“Well, to give you a comparison, usually I only go out for leisure time once a month. I don’t meet friends very often, because I can’t help to think, at each passing seconds that I could do something useful instead.” At this point he is more spilling thoughts aloud, than engaging in a conversation. “Maybe when that bloody thesis is done things will get better, but then I’ll constantly be up to my neck in other researches. That’s how I’ve always been, work-driven, feeling guilty when I’m not toiling.” He is a bit breathless at this confession.  
They stare at each other, silent. Curiosity and confusion blend in Chanyeol’s pupils, but it is the remaining hurt that makes Baekhyun step forward. His hand lingers awkwardly above the taller’s shoulder before finally cuping his left cheek. The man under his touch barely dares to breath, so he gently starts stroking the supple flesh under his palm, drawn by its warmth. Were the other smiling it would dip in his dimple. “Really, it’s not because of you, I swear. I don’t force myself to meet you, but... The more time we spend together, the more I’m riddled with guilt.”  
“So if I understand it well, you prefer study date to cinema?” Chanyeol’s wide eyes regain their genuine interest.  
“Study dates are the best.” Baekhyun admits softly.  
The taller sighs deeply, letting his forehead drops against Baekhyun’s. The townie is startled at the impact but does not move, and lets Chanyeol’s warmth spread on his own face.  
“Why do you give me so many reasons to be mad, and yet so little right to be?” Chanyeol mumbles with resignation.  
“I’m sorry...” He whispers back.  
“You’re a terrible chess player.” The local man argues again with a pout, but still does not move.  
“Agreed. Whenever I try to play my Pawns accordingly to what I believe will be the other person’s move, they surprise me. Thinking, feeling in a way that would have never crossed my mind. And when I try to play my way,” he designates vaguely the reduced space between them, “it implodes. Don’t think I’ve ever ended a party as something else than checkmate.”  
“Can’t believe you played all mastermind boss with me, when you have no shit idea about what you’re doing.” Chanyeol snorts playfully.  
“Never said I was good at it! I only implied it takes me time to get comfortable enough with someone to interact without overthinking every move.”  
Chanyeol’s hand comes to cover his own, dwarfing it. Slowly he removes it from his cheek and cradles it on his own.  
“Alright, let’s lie down, please. I promise that even if we’ll have to spend the night here, I have everything we could need.” He tugs at the shorter’s hand to lead him towards his backpack, a pleading expression on his face.  
“Okay, the Great Escape will wait then.” Baekhyun gives in. Trying to let go for once.  
They walk and arrange a nest in silence, still hand in hand somehow. Now that Baekhyun gave it, the taller does not seem to want to let go of his hand. Maybe physical touch is Chanyeol’s love language, he will have to investigate on it.

After a while, as they lie on the grass, eyes on the stars, Chanyeol asks: “You said you only meet friends once a month, don’t you miss them during the thirty other days?”  
Baekhyun thought he would go back to safer, lighter topics. But if it can clear some misunderstandings the older man is all for it.  
“Not really, no.” He speaks slowly, choosing his words carefully but as sincerely as possible. If he does not aim at upsetting Chanyeol for the hundredth time already, he does not want to sugarcoat the truth either. “Don’t get me wrong, I love them dearly and I’m always glad when I see them. But I don’t spend my time thinking about them. I don’t easily crave people, at least a month or two without contact must pass before I start missing people.”  
“You’re so blunt sometimes, that it seems that you’re trying to persuade yourself more than you really mean it.” Chanyeol exhales in bewilderment.  
“Perhaps, who knows maybe I internally cry every night thinking about Sehun-ah, even though we talk every week.” Baekhyun chuckles, “I’m not this straightforward usually. But with you I want to be as honest as possible. Whatever I say, you’d have eventually noticed anyway. At least, this way I can explain clearly.”  
“Go on, tell me then, tell me all you want to say.” He can sense Chanyeol burning gaze on him.  
Baekhyun braces himself and moves closer to his friend on the blanket. The warmth is not unpleasing, and if touch can appease Chanyeol he might as well use it.  
“I care, alright. Not the very obvious, present form of care, but I do. One could thing I take people for granted. And it’s true to a certain extent, since I even consider myself as granted for others. Once you gain my friendship and affection, apart in case of a major, deal-breaking fight, it’s pretty much forever. Even if we don’t call or see each other for two years, the day I meet with a friend, for me nothing would have changed. So yes, I often forget to send texts or to spontaneously call to catch up, but that’s because I reckon that if a friend has a problem or important information to share, they know I’d be there for them.”  
“Is it something you do yourself? Do you reach out when you need people’s help and support?” The question is more curious than accusatory, but it triggers pained memories.  
“Depends. For material help, yes. For personal matters... Less. Someone warned me against it once. Reproached, would be a more accurate wording. That I was a great listener, but the fact that I can’t seem to open up makes people less inclined to share. That the more time passes, the less friends would confide if it’s doesn’t go both ways.”  
“I see their point.” Chanyeol muses, meditative. “But it seems selfish, no? All people don’t have the same ease to bare themselves, seems absurd to reproach you something so intimate and inherent to you. What’s the satisfaction in guilt-tripping you to force out a confession?”  
“Not sure. Anyway, I came to believe it, made me more wary, but not more confident in sharing. So thank you. It’s nice to not hear the same refrain for once.” He finally turns to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. There is a glint both so serious and soft in those eyes, it might tug at his heartstrings.  
“Hey... I’m on your side.” The whispered word of affection brushes his face. Baekhyun grins at that.  
“I should probably protest that one shouldn’t blindly, systematically take someone’s side without taking into account objective parameters. But I appreciate the feeling.”  
Baekhyun’s teasing expression slowly fades, wearing a serious face again.  
“Chanyeol... I’m really sorry I gave you the impression I didn’t care or made efforts for us. And...” He bits his lips hesitantly. “I don’t want you to feel guilty, not at all,” Baekhyun forestalls, “I just want you to know your words hurt me earlier. I may seem aloof but I care about you and the opinion you have of me, so when you said my behaviour disappointed you... If you ever believe you mean nothing to me, remember it’s wrong. You have this sort of grip over me. I don’t let just anyone have enough significance to be able to hurt me, or to matter about their opinion of me, not anymore.” He shakes his hand, and whispers: “I’m handing you over a powerful weapon, just now.”  
“I’ll take good care of it then. Thanks for telling me.” Chanyeol speaks softly and squeezes his hand in comfort. Somehow it unleashes a flow of frustration. Not against his companion, against life in general.  
“I’ll try to make the positive feelings more apparent than I’ve done so far. Though, this discussion on what my friend said about the need to meet people’s expectations... I just want to make it clear that I won’t let you think that I need to be fixed because I’m defective or bullshit like that. I believed that for too long, been so insecure about how I felt. I don’t want to get through this again.”  
Chanyeol does not retort anything but his eyes translate all the encouragement he needs. So he clarifies.  
”It’s tiring to see all these representations of relationships deemed as ‘goal.’ With cute, overpresent, over affectionate couples in tender holds. When I find myself in front of these, feeling like I don’t fit in, because I can’t see myself be like that for somebody, neither would I want for someone being like that to me... And then I get all confused, I don’t know if I don’t want all that because I’m bitter it never happened to me, or if I truly don’t envision relationships like that. All those standards fuck me up. That’s why I don’t want you to think you can save me when there is nothing to save. I’m just who I am.”  
The taller’s attention is relentless, and for once, it overwhelms him in a way that does not yearn to crawl away, but to bask in it.  
“I’m getting all mixed up and repetitive, but my point is... What I’d hate, what I’m _really_ afraid of, would be if you tried to craft me as someone else. If you believed that I’m some device to improve, that with time and the right amount of coaxing I’d enjoy socialising, being more openly affectionate, or fixing whatever is wrong with me. It would either end in you being disappointed, if not resentful, that I’m still the way I am despite your efforts, or in me pretending convincingly enough for you to believe I naturally remodelled. But even in the second case, I’m not sure it would be a healthy relationship, we couldn’t live like that forever, in discomfort and deception.”  
“I don’t say I don’t need to change.” He corrects, “Of course people do when in contact with others, we adapt. It’d do me good in so many aspects. Perhaps to force me out to dare doing things I crave to do deep down. However, no means no for me, without ambiguity, and I hate when one pushes me out of my comfort zone because _they_ estimate I want or need it. I’m stubborn like that. So sure, I need to improve, to learn, to share. Nevertheless, many unappealing aspects of my personality are engraved.”  
“Alright. Once again, you sound so defiant and convinced to be set in stone. And yet, I can detect an underlying apology, as if you admitted you were utterly flawed.” The local man shakes his head in disapproval. “We’ll see all that, when you’re more comfortable with me. In the meantime I solemnly swear I won’t force you out of your comfort zone.” Chanyeol cutely places his free hand on his heart. And Baekhyun swears his eyes are another one of the countless beauties that twinkle under the moonlight.  
“I admit it seems a bit foreign to me, to choose self-isolation over being surrounded by your loved ones, especially when meeting people gives me so much strength when I need it. Physical contact ground me, and I never cease to marvel at human nature. So I take it a bit personally when you tell me you don’t yearn for us to see each other. Though, I promise to try to respect your boundaries on this subject. I wish you were as enthusiastic as I am, even if you don’t express it, but we I can’t expect things out of people’s abilities.” His deep voice drops as his face turns dreamy.  
“I admit, I pictured quite a fairytale in my head. I really want that, what Jongdae and Minseok have. The certitude to have someone that fit, that is part of you no matter what. To not be left.”  
“Did people leave you behind before?” Baekhyun asks curiously at how forlorn the other’s tone is.  
“Well,” he scoffs humorously, “have you seen Boseong? Not that many people want to stay here forever!”  
“I was quite surprise actually,” the outsider comments, “to see so many young people around here. Your gang, your employees...”  
“We’re pretty much the only ‘youngsters’ left, that’s partly why we stuck together. Because we took over family businesses, and because we genuinely like this town. Mark and Yukhei are only here for the incoming high season. People like Seungwan and Chaeyoung briefly pass by, but they don’t think about settling here.” Chanyeol elaborates.  
“Show me then, what’s worth staying in this town for.” Wow, he barely holds back a grimace at his own cringe. What a try-hard you suddenly became, Byun Baek. Blame the soft waves of Chanyeol’s brownish hair. Did it always look so shiny?  
“What do you think I’m doing right now? Flexing all the beauties nature has to offer.” Their comforting laughters create a protective bubble. That is thanks to this increasing easiness that Baekhyun dares to ask:  
“The people who left... Do you want to talk about them?”  
Chanyeol turns his gaze back to the stars, sighing tiredly.  
“The list is so long, but that’s life. People come and go. Most of the time, I just happened to be the one that stayed in the place where we shared all those memories. The kids of this town... We lived in our own world for a while, everyone were bond to be intimate with one another. Kyungsoo, Heeyeon, Jongdae, Juhyun, Minho, Junmyeon... We were such a crew! There was a girl I was particularly close to, Eunji. From childhood friends we became high school sweethearts. She’s been my first everything, and as years passed by I was so sure she was the one, the love of my life. So naïve back then.” He chuckles fondly. “Until we graduated and she got accepted in a university of Seoul. As for me, I went to Busan, and even though we tried to have a long distance relationship it barely lasted two months. There were too many new, distracting things to discover for people who never really left their county, the excitation of novelty untied our affection.”  
He pauses for a few seconds, no doubt he is immersed in his past memories.  
“Then there’s been Yongsun. She was working at a cafe near uni we often went to, so we sympathised like that. Yongsun was the first person I tried to seduce, that I had to flirt with, since I had known Eunji since forever there had been no need then. I went through the whole mating dance, subscribed to the gym, performed romantic songs at the cafe and all. It was awesome. We had been dating for two years when we decided to move in together.” His expression darkens. “The worst idea ever. Turned out we weren’t really made to live with each other. Our relationship turned bitter, plus it got difficult to pay the rent. I was starting to get bored with my degree, so I dropped out in order to work. I thought if we got rid of our material problem, our relationship would get back to how it was, but quite the contrary. Yongsun felt guilty I abandoned my studies. We stalled a little more, before deciding to take a break. I went to do my service, and at first we stayed in contact. I naively thought once again that it could be the solution, that maybe we’d miss each other so much it would solve everything. But she texted me less and less, and in the end she wasn’t there when I got out. Never heard about her again.”  
Distractedly, the chestnut-haired man rubs his torso. “By that time, half of my friends had settled in Seoul or abroad. I tried to live in Busan a bit longer. Had one beautiful, intense but chaotic relationship that left me half broken. So I decided to move back in Boseong. It did me so good to return to Soo, Dae and Junmyeon hyung. I managed to trick a seasonal worker into falling in love with me, she stayed in Boseong for a year and a half but eventually she missed the city too much. Then there’s been Chaeyoung. With that, we’ve pretty much broached all my romantic relationships. The last departure that hurt though, that was Jongin who went to Seoul just to find his soulmate.” He mumbles grumpily with a pout on his plushy lips.  
“Jongin? As in Kim Jongin from Suncheon? You two are friends? Of course you are,” he shakes his head at the obviousness of his question, “there is Luhan, plus Kyungsoo is both close with Nini and your bestie. How come I’ve never heard about you before?” He frowns, trying to recollect if his friend’s soulmate ever evoked a Park Chanyeol hyung.  
“Hey rub it in, will you?” Chanyeol plainfully whines. “We were rather friends of friends, I wished we were closer but it never happened.”  
“Do you have feeling for Jongin?” Baekhyun asks, filled with curiosity at the melancholic look on his friend’s face.  
“Not really, I admire him a lot and was a bit bummed when he met Sehun, but that was a simple friendly crush. I barely think about it anymore.” The taller shrugs nonchalantly.  
“Sehun and Jongin are really good to each other, if that’s any consolation.”  
Chanyeol smirks at that, “Yeah I can tell, his arty Instagram turned all mushy with pictures of his boyfie.”  
“And Chaeyoung... Did you tell her?” He asks hesitantly.  
“About us? Yeah, she was one of the first people I announced it to, to be honest. We weren’t really together anymore, but still I wanted to tell her I intended to pursue you, and that she and I would only be friends from then on.”  
“I hope she wasn’t too disappointed.” Baekhyun sincerely deplores.  
“No, on the contrary she was very supportive, saying she knew how long I waited for this to happen, and all.”  
“Sorry I drove you away from a regular lay.” The brunette teases mischievously.  
Chanyeol blushes at that, not too comfortable all of the sudden. Nightly pink suits him, Baekhyun decides. “Not too regular, to be honest. For once, she lives in Busan most of the time, and since our romantic feelings progressively faded, we haven’t slept together. I, huh,” He clears his throat, “I can’t be intimate with people I don’t have feelings for. I don’t need to necessarily be crazy in love, but at least I must feel an emotional attraction.”  
A sound of understanding escapes Baekhyun’s lips, “Are you demisexual perhaps?”  
“Something like that probably, since I’m pretty much impervious to sexual attraction with strangers. I can’t feel arousal if I don’t at least romantically like the person.” Chanyeol seems more confident at the lack of judgement displayed by his friend. Maybe people bothered him about it before.  
“That’s interesting.” He muses in wonder. “It’s the total opposite for me, though.” He adds after a time of reflection.  
“What, you can’t be intimate with people you’re emotionally attracted to?” The taller cries out.  
His appalled tone makes Baekhyun snicker. “No, I mean I don’t mind meaningless sex. I only see that as chemicals and tension that need to be released, a healthy way to briefly connect with someone with no string attached.”  
“Don’t you think sex feels different when you love the person?”  
“I’ve never had sex with someone I had feelings for.” He shrugs evasively. “Flings, hook-up, fuckbuddies I did those. But I’ve never been in a relationship. And love is rather foreign to me.”  
“How is that?” Chanyeol seems bewildered.  
“What do you mean, how?” He mocks. As if it was not obvious! “I’m not really boyfriend material, and I’ve always been too focused on my studies to even fancy the idea of dating.”  
He can see the pitiful look in Chanyeol’s eyes as he opens his mouth.  
“Please don’t say, it’s sad or something like that,” he cuts him before the taller can say anything, “my other friends already have a hard time to comprehend single life is a choice.”  
“Ooh, if it’s a choice then no wonder you act as if destiny twisted your arm.” Chanyeol nods cutely. “So you never felt...?”  
“Either I’ve never been in love, or I loved only one person in my life. I didn’t know back then, I’m no further ahead now.”  
Chanyeol turns his whole body towards him. Attentive, though not too insistently. Maybe it is his genuine expression, the calmness of the place, the stars, whatever. But with a deep breath, he quietly starts to explain:  
”When I was seventeen, a Chinese exchange student moved into my neighbourhood. He was only a few months older than me, and we quickly became friend, in a way that I had never experienced. It’s like we connected right away, naturally. It blew my mind, how we seemed to understand each other so well. In the span of three months we were able to communicate without words, trapped in our own little world, like we were the only people on Earth when we were together. I owe him my most tremendous moments of joy, as if his sole presence made everything brighter.  
Until I realised that, no, we weren’t ‘one soul in two bodies,’ that we were more different than I first thought. He did things, and said some others that hurt me deeply, without him noticing. I got so carried away in him being the centre of my world, I failed to put things into perspective. Since I thought we were so similar, I believed he harmed me on purpose. With time, I realised we were never on the same page. And when I thought he didn’t give a damn about me, I unconsciously upset him in return. Wicked thoughts, I was glad to find out I was able to hurt him. It showed he cared, you see. Feeling empowered, with the upper hand, it did good to my burning complex of inferiority towards him. I used to ideolise him so much that I felt insignificant compared to him; even worse: I believed that our relationship was inequal because I cared much more than him.”  
He can sense Chanyeol’s amazement in the way he squirms, and his astonished face.  
“Yeah, I was quite intense at the time,” Baekhyun chuckles softly, “I haven’t always been so... Detached from people.” Absently, he muses out loud:  
“It was the strangest thing... At one moment I could have given my life to spare his, and the next, had I had the chance to kill him I would have done it without a second thought. It was all too painful. Years rolled. Like that. I paint a very dark scenario right now, but even though he’s the person who hurt me the most, most of the time he made me happier than I’d ever been. It’s just... It’s because the ups were so good, that it made the downs a nightmare. You see?” And Chanyeol wordlessly nods, apparently enraptured in his tale.  
“Life went on. I crushed on other people, fucked with some others. But it was so meaningless. Like when, seven years ago, I thought I had a crush on Sehun. Then, one night he came over and we slept together in my bed. That fucker took all the space, stole my blankets. It was enough for me to conclude, that no thanks, I can’t have a crush on a thief. And that if _that_ was enough to make my supposed feelings disappear, the crush in question wasn’t that deep. Especially since I had supported _so much more_ from my heartthrob and that I was still stupid over him.  
At some point it became unbearable. So when I went to the military after my MD, I took the occasion to put distance between us, spacing out our conversations, never meeting him during my leaves etc. In the meantime he found a girlfriend, and now they live happily together with their cat. Cat.” He cannot help but to snort. So typical of his friend. “That’s its bloody name. So now... It did me good, but I still feel a bit guilty I never explained to him why I pushed him out. But it was just so hard to picture myself going to him, saying ‘Hey, I know we’re bestfriends and all, but I think I’m in love with you though it’s obviously unrequited, and I just won’t contact you for a while so I can move on, because it hurts so fucking bad.’” He mocks his own words.  
After half a minute of silence, Chanyeol eventually asks: “Did he never know how you felt?”  
“I’m not sure.” Baekhyun hums, deep in thoughts, “There was that one time, during a party night. We were barely twenty, doing childish thing such as truth and dare, more than half drunk. When that sunbae whose name I forgot dared Yixing to kiss one of the boys around the circle. It was only Sehun and I, Sehun who was _my_ friend, Xing met him through me only a little while before, they weren’t very comfortable around each other yet. So I thought, we’re bestfriends, for sure he’ll kiss me. In the state I was in, the thought made me hot and bothered. And it must have shown on my face, how I was a bit _too_ thrilled by the idea, because after sparing me a glance, he chose to kiss Sehun. I was so disappointed, I didn’t understand why he did that at all. The following days, it came to my mind that he could have grasped something. His behaviour never changed around me. But still, sometimes I wonder, to what extent he realised, or if I’m just making this up. There is also the way Sehun and Jongin are acquainted with his girlfriend, while he never introduced us in the past two years, how he never even evokes her with me. Not sure if he doesn’t like to talk about this subject, or if he’s sparing me on purpose. Either way, I’m glad he keeps his relationship to himself. I’m not jealous per se, but he’s still my friend and from what I heard about her, she’s a superficial dummy. I’m not especially delighted he settled for a girl who doesn’t deserve him.” He clicks his tongue in disapproval.  
“And since then, how do you feel towards him?”  
“It’s different. I used to flicker between absolute adoration and devastating hate. Now, it balances between affection and indifference. I regret I never allowed myself a real closure, and if we meet too often my heart, that traitor, starts to flutter again, but I keep it in control. Ten years is too long of a time to be hung so much over someone.”  
“Ten years?!” Chanyeol exclaims.  
“Yeah, I said it started when I was around seventeen, eighteen.”  
“So you’re not truly over him?” His friend’s gaze is relentless.  
“I don’t know. I believe I am, though I think somehow it will never totally disappear. Is that what a first love is?”  
“Perhaps, I guess Eunji will always have a special place in my heart. At least, I don’t look back on our past together the same way I remember the others... So it _was_ love?” Chanyeol asks for confirmation.  
“Like I said, I called it that because I never felt this way for anyone else. But damn, if love has to feel like that, I don’t want to ever go through it against.” He pulls a face.  
“It doesn’t have to.” Chanyeol promptly refutes. “Once, I felt a bit like you said with the third relationship I evoked. Completely obsessed, hypersensitive. That was a beautiful, passionate love story, but it crashed down quite quickly. I guess I’m not a fan of such intensity either.”  
“High five, at least we finally agree on something!” Chanyeol throws him an amused look, but still has the decency to clap the hand he stupidly raised.  
“I mean, passion is great. Especially when everything goes well and that there’s only endless adoration and lust. But you can’t live eternally like that, either crying of pleasure or of anger. At least I can’t. Most of my relationships were more based on mutual understanding and affection. But who knows, perhaps if it was two sided, you’d have loved it.” He suggests.  
“Nah, I don’t really think so. To be honest, even if one day he’d come to me saying: ‘Baek you’re my eternal sunshine, I love you please let’s be together forever,’” his imitation skills are a shame but who cares, Chanyeol does not even know Yixing’s real voice, “I don’t think I’d want that. With hindsight, we’d be terrible for each other. Things would be great at times, but we’d fight so much over petty things. He likes conflict and confrontation too much, and I’m too sensitive for this kind of crap. No, we’d live the sort of passion that’s great for two hours on a big screen, but which is unbearable in real life. We’d destroy each other.”  
A few seconds passes before Chanyeol asks, half-teasing, half-serious: “Is that Yixing the reason why you’re a ‘Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken’ kind of guy, then?”  
Baekhyun’s head whips in faked offense towards his companion. “Did you just quote Tina Turner on me?”  
The taller ridiculously wriggles his eyebrows in retaliation.  
As their giggles die away, he dreamily adds, “I never talked about what I feel for Yixing to anyone, you know. Not even to Sehun.”  
“I’m honoured. I won’t tell anyone, I swear.” Chanyeol gravely promises.  
“It’s not that much of a secret.” He snorts dismissively. “It’s only too long, and complicated to explain. But since you got us stuck here, we had the time.”

Eventually, their salvation comes in the form of a Jongdae in his pyjamas around two in the morning.  
“Jesus, you’re really here!” Jongdae exclaims at the sight of the two friends lying beside each other.  
“Dae? What are you doing here?” Chanyeol groggily rubs his eyes. They did not exactly fell asleep, but they were most certainly almost there.  
“I suddenly woke up twenty minutes ago, bothered by something I couldn’t name. Then I remembered you talked to me about showing the property to Baekhyun, but you never came to fetch the keys. At first I deemed you had postponed your date, then I recalled what an absent minded dumbass you could be, and that I’d better check if you were stuck here.” He rolls his eyes at the display in front of him. “Turns out I was right.”  
“Thank you Jongdae, it was very considerate of you to check up on us.” Baekhyun stretches.  
As the duo gather their set up, Jongdae approaches the shorter male.  
“Just so you know, he totally stole this idea of a date from Seokie and I.” The Cheshire man fake whispers.  
“Well, I’m sure yours didn’t contain the thrill of illicitly climbing around.” The city boy retorts.  
“But I thought you hated that!” Chanyeol frowns in confusion.  
“Shut it, I was trying to earn you brownie points!”  
Jongdae grins quietly. He has been a bit worried for his friend, but these two seem to do better, if he can reach such conclusions through their relaxed body stances and playful banter.

From then on, Chanyeol spaced out his texts and invitations. They still make sure to meet twice a week. They compromised. Every Tuesday afternoon Chanyeol brings his stack of bills and they work silently side by side until he has to open the restaurant and start his evening shift. On top that they hang out either on Mondays or after the restaurant’s closing time to experience new settings. At this point, Baekhyun is pretty sure he knows Boseong as well as his native neighbourhood.  
“Rest a bit, Chanyeol-ah. You’ve worked hard enough.” He coaxes Chanyeol into sitting beside them instead of hurrying to cook them a meal.  
“Baekhyun hyung is right Yeol, I can do that. Beside, Juhyun is not even here yet.” Kyungsoo seconds him.  
It is the second time they organise a friendly late dinner after the closing time, and he must admit it is quite nice to have the place for themselves. Eventually Chanyeol relents and slumps on the chair next to his.  
“Why is she delayed by the way?” Baekhyun turns towards the three other men.  
“An emergency that the council had to deal with.” Minseok shrugs. “We don’t have more details but she said she’d arrive in less than twenty.”  
“So how was your week?” Chanyeol asks.  
“We’re hiring for the next tea harvest and I’m not too confident. Some of them are so lumbering I’m afraid they’ll destroy the fields!” Jongdae complains.  
“You say that every year Dae and the fields are as lush as ever.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.  
“What about you then, want to complain about that new intern of yours?” The landowner retorts.  
“Hey, at least none of your seasonal workers ever put into the paper shredder an important contract to be signed in the next ten minutes! One of these days I’ll quit that stupid company and start farming my own field I swear.” The man sighs deeply. “However, this week was quite uneventful.”  
“You scared him for good that time.” Minseok chuckles.  
“I sure hope I did.” The dark-haired man grins contently.  
“Nothing special on my side.” The older man answers to the original question, and Baekhyun shrugs to indicate he has nothing to tell either.  
“No? Well if we’re about to go all grumpy old men, let me tell you what Yukhei accidentally did to that poor Mr. Kwon yesterday...” Chanyeol straightens up, quickly animated by the opportunity to dramatically relate all the misfortunes unfolding in this restaurant.  
When Juhyun finally enters the place, Chanyeol promptly leaves the table to reheat the dishes.  
“I could get use to daily life chatters.” Baekhyun mumbles absently as he stares at Chanyeol’s silhouette.  
“What?” Kyungsoo notices.  
Crap. He thought they were all too busy geeting their friend to catch that. The four pairs of eyes suddenly gawking at him are quite intimidating.  
“I, huh,” he clears his throat, “usually don’t really see the point of those conversations. Perhaps because my daily life is not very interesting that, except for my colleague, I don’t feel it fulfilling to bring it up. But it’s interesting here. He meets, you all meet many people per day that do funny things.”  
“It’s hardly an original source of entertainement, we meet the same people everyday in this county.” Juhyun smiles teasingly.  
“Yeah but, I don’t know, the ajuhssis here are more diverting somehow.” He shrugs. “And the kids... Their clumsiness puts him in a pit of misery, but they’re good kiddos.” Baekhyun faintly chuckles.  
The four friends exchange looks he cannot really decipher, before Chanyeol calls for help to carry the plates. Of course he is a polite man, so he does not wait a second to stand up and walks to the kitchen.  
“Careful Baekhyunnie it’s hot, take those potholders.” Chanyeol smiles as he designates a pot of fuming noodles, and takes another one for himself.  
The city boy makes sure he does not spill anything, the other hot on his heels. It hits him as he carefully puts the dish on the table, Chanyeol clinging to his side to do the same. With a frown his leans closer to the table and sniffs.  
“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks, surprised at his behaviour.  
He is aware he is making a spectacle of himself, but he is enraptured. “Nothing, it’s just... I smell something and it... I don’t know really.” His frown intensifies. Baekhyun has never smelt something quite like that, he has to find out where it comes from. Straightening up, it hits him again. Slowly, he turns towards Chanyeol and tentatively inhales. “Oh, it’s you.” He suddenly realises. Does he always smell like that, or is it because they have never stood so close to each other?  
Chanyeol blushes in embarrassment. “Ah sorry I haven’t showered since I finished my shift, I must smell like sweat and broth.”  
“No it’s no that, though I couldn’t describe it.” Baekhyun absently retorts, trying to get more of this odour. “You smell... Good.” He adds after a pause.  
“You don’t seem too convinced.” The other giggles a bit nervously. Is their closeness a bother? However, Baekhyun cannot manage to pull away.  
“It’s quite unique. You don’t smell like clean sheets or flowers, but it’s not unpleasant either. It’s just raw, and somehow soothing.”  
Probably driven by curiosity Chanyeol leans closer to Baekhyun and imitates him. His cheeks immediately take an even redder shade, astonishment overwhelming in his eyes. “Oh, I. Huh it’s...”  
“Could you please not scent each other? This meeting was supposed to stay general audiences friendly.” Kyungsoo eventually interrupts them.  
Self-consciousness finally kicks in and Baekhyun rushes to sit down, a light blush on his own adorning his face. When he dares to raise his eyes at their four spectators, he witnesses a fond look on their faces, especially on Minseok and Jongdae’s.  
“It’s normal, what you just noticed.” Jongdae kindly reassures them. “To each other, you smell like your soulmate’s favourite scent.”  
“I wouldn’t say favourite.” His lover butts in.  
“No you’re right,” the younger relents, “more like... The scent the most likely to comfort you.”  
“Comfort?” Chanyeol tilts his head in confusion.  
“Yeah, after all that’s the first trait of a soulmate, it’s the only person able to make you feel completely whole and peaceful.” Minseok easily explains.  
“Really? I thought the first trait of soulmates were to be your only true love.” Juhyun asks with an unconcealed interest .  
“There is no such thing as only true love.” Jongdae chuckles. “Plus, all soulmates don’t have a romantic relationship. The ‘mate’ part can mean ‘partner’ as much as ‘buddy’.”  
“But what about the border thingy?” It is Baekhyun’s turn to ask.  
“Ah, you mean the whole ‘you cannot be separated if you don’t love each other’ deal? Not being in a relationship isn’t really an issue. Even if it’s platonic or aromantic, it’s still a form of love.”  
From then they start eating and switch to other topics. However, Baekhyun cannot stop musing over Jongdae’s words. And he knows Chanyeol feels the same.

Why did he accept? Baekhyun blames it on the two weeks they spent not seeing each other. Why else would he have answered _Sure, let’s_ at Chanyeol’s text without even reading where the younger offered for them to meet. At his parents’. Great.  
“Relax, they’ll love you.” Chanyeol places a comforting hand on Baekhyun’s fumbling ones. They are in front of a cosy, small house, and not for the first time Baekhyun regrets he only packed casual clothes almost three months ago.  
“I know.” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at his burst of confidence.  
“I mean, parents usually find me polite enough. But they’re my _friends’_ parents.” Baekhyun emphasises, uneasiness perceptible in his voice.  
“But we’re only friends, right?” The taller tries to reassure him.  
“Right. But friends who have expectations from others upon their heads.” He grimly corrects. A salvatory thought comes to his mind. After all, the giant may keep some things private despite being a chatterbox. “Did you tell then about our bond?”  
“Of course, they were the first to know!” He exclaims, surprised Baekhyun could doubt that. “Did you tell yours?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Why?” Chanyeol frowns. His parents are the most important people in his life, I cannot fathom ever hiding something so life-changing from them.  
“We don’t really talk about those sort of things.” Baekhyun shrugs evasively. “I promise I’ll tell them.... Eventually. In a year or two maybe.”  
The Parks are charming people. Very pampering, gushing about everything that crosses his mouth. Fortunately Chanyeol made them understand they were being a little too overwhelming for their poor, reserved guest who was sweating bucks under such an intense attention.  
The student thought he would burst into flames when Mrs Park greeted him by squishing his cheeks, exclaiming: “Our Baekhyunnie is such a handsome young man! Even more than what Yeollie described, and trust me he told us plenty.” She had winked unconscious of the distressful shock both men were experiencing. Her effusions only increased when Baekhyun offered her the flowers he brought as a present.  
Mr. Park was much more composed, but that did not prevent him for asking thousands of questions. They were truly great cooks, Chanyeol was taught well; and when the couple eventually seemed to ‘cut him some slack’ as their son said, he started feeling comfortable enough.  
Until Mrs Park broached a subject he nearly chocked on.  
“You’ll have to convince our Yeollie to adopt beautiful grand-children,” she animately says as they were finishing their plates. “He’s hell bent on ecologic nonsenses that the human race is ending and that he doesn’t want to see his children suffer in such a world or whatever. As if anything like that could happen. I’ve been on this Earth for more than sixty years, trust me no civilisation is about to end.” She affirmed defiantly, triggering a heavy sigh out of Chanyeol’s chest.  
“That I agree Mum, you’ll die soon enough not to see all that. But future kids might.”  
It surprises him. Chanyeol is such a merry person, Baekhyun never thought his mind could be clouded by grim future perspectives. He believed he was the only pessimistic one.  
“Actually, I quite agree with that.” He quietly raises his voice to support Chanyeol. “I love children, too much to raise them in the world we’re currently witnessing... It would be heartwrenching. If the environmental, social and and economic situations evolve positively in the next ten years, who knows... But anyway it’s really the last thing we have in mind for now, right Chanyeol-ah?”  
“You heard that? He’s very smart and all, and he thinks like me.” The tall son boasts.  
Baekhyun has no heart to reply that he is hardly better informed than anyone else, and lets the mother-son duo express disappointment on one side and annoyance on the other. It is certainly not the first nor the last time they argue about this subject. In front of him Mr Park gives him a discreet head movement in direction of the kitchen and starts gathering the platters. Quickly, Baekhyun imitates and follows him, the other two barely noticing their absence.  
He puts the dishes on the sink as Mr Park slips gloves on to start washing.  
“Don’t mind my wife, retirement took a toll on her. She’s just looking for something to keep her busy, and grand-children are certainly an eventful, long-lasting source of occupation. I plan to offer her a dog for our anniversary, that might busy her enough to leave the kids alone.” He sighs fondly.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not too surprised.” He grabs a tea towel and waits for the first platters to be cleaned. “My mother is the same, constantly hoping for me to date a girl, marry her, have children along with a house on the suburb... The whole package, in short.”  
At that Mr Park closes the tap to look at him, a vague wariness on his facial traits.  
“Do your parents have a problem with Chanyeol being a man?”  
“They don’t know yet.” He shakes his head. “I’ve always been more attracted to men, Mr Park, that they knowt. And they repeat it’s just a phase so...” He shrugs nonchalantly for the umpteenth time. God damn it, leaves those shoulders alone, Byun Baek! “They’ll love Chanyeol though, they always wanted a son so enthusiastic and resourceful. My older brother and I never really fit this description.”  
“You’re our son too now Baekhyunnie, alright? If you got a problem, we’ll be there for you.” The older man gravely states.  
“Thank you, Mr Park.” Baekhyun smiles with a sincere gratefulness.  
“My Goodness Hojoon!” Mrs Park exclaims as she enters the kitchen. “Were you really about to make our guest dry the dishes? Shoo Baekhyunnie, give me that! Be a darling and wait for us in the living room.”  
Ushered out of the room, Baekhyun comes back to Chanyeol, only to find the table empty. For a hot second he fears the conversation turned sour, and that the taller left without him. Such a move would be out of character though, so he takes advantage of the opportunity to observe the room further. His gaze is immediately drawn to a plethora of framed photographies on the dresser. As he observes the faces, familiar or strangers, Chanyeol emerges from the bathroom and walks to his side.  
“I guess that’s Yoora?” He designates a tall girl with bright doe eyes next to a chubby kid he became accostumed to. “She looks too much like you to not be your sister.”  
“Yep, that’s the prodigal daughter.” He jokes, pocking at the inanimated object. Baekhyun knows the other misses his older sister, currently living in the US to work under CNN as a journalist.  
“And oh, that must be your crew, right?” Baekhyun picks up a frame to see it better. Eight seemingly rowdy kids trying to pose. “Is it dirt or food on your cheeks? My my, most of them haven’t changed a bit, especially Kyungsoo and Jongdae. So the guy I don’t know must be Minho and the two girls...” He hums. “You mentioned Heeyeon liked football so she’s probably the one with the Manchester United tee-shirt. Luhan has so many of those.” He scoffs fondly. “And thus the one with a cute fringe must be Eunji, your first love.”  
“How do, how you know so much about them?” Chanyeol slightly stutters, apparently shocked.  
“You brought them up, once when we were stuck at the plantation and when you showed me your former elementary school.” Baekhyun reminds him.  
“Did I, now?” The taller scratches his nap, flustered. “Wow I had no idea I talked so much, you sure have a better memory than mine.”  
“Yeah, I’m good at remembering. Pretty much my only skills.” The brunette easily admits, putting back the frame at his place.  
“You really pay attention. I didn’t realise.” He does not know how to deal with the intensity Chanyeol’s eyes grant him, so he dodges it.  
“I do. So, how old were you then?”  
“Mmm let’s see,” Chanyeol picks the frame and turns it over to read the inscriptions behind, “1998 so we were all between six and eight. Oh wait, it’s dated 5th May, precisely twenty-two years ago!”  
“Today is the 5th of May?” Baekhyun wonders, he had barely noticed they were in May already. He ponders for a few seconds, not really knowing if he should share the information or not. “It’s my birthday tomorrow.” He eventually mumbles, half hoping Chanyeol would not hear him. That is without counting on those big ears.  
“What?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier, I’d have planed something!” Chanyeol exclaims, flabbergasted.  
“I forgot.” He brushes the question, picking another frame to divert the giant’s attention. In vain.  
“How can you pretend you have a good memory, and the next instant you admit you forgot your own birthday?!” Chanyeol looks at him as if he committed a capital sin, that is quite funny in a way.  
“It’s not a day that really matters to me, I don’t look forward to it.” Baekhyun clarifies.  
“What do you mean you don’t like brithdays? It’s the day you can ask for anything! When everything is about you!” The chestnut-haired man’s arms fly around to express his enthusiasm.  
“That unnecessary attention is _exactly_ why I don’t particularly like it. I was born, big deal, it wasn’t even due to me.” He shrugs. “Plus the track record that comes each year with birthdays... Anyway you’ll have to give me ideas for yours, I’ll need those six months to find something, I suck at gifting.” He laments.  
“How do you know it’s in six months?”  
“It’s on the 27th November, right? That’s what you told me at least.”  
“So how come I don’t know yours?” The giant sighs theatrically. He shakes his head in disappointment. “Let’s hang out tomorrow. No crazy party if that’s not your thing, we’ll just have a drink.”  
“Alright, works with me.” He does not really remember going for a drink just the two of them, that would be the occasion. Plus, he does not want to upset his friend further.  
“I have a gig at nine, I can play something for you as a gift. What’s your favourite song?” Chanyeol excitedly offers. It catches him off-guard.  
“Anything would be fine, don’t bother.” He hastens to decline.  
“I can’t know about your birthday nor your favourite song?” The tall puppy pouts dejectedly.  
“Tell me all the ones you know how to play and I’ll choose my favourite, no need to learn a new song in such a short notice.” Baekhyun compromises.  
That is when the spouses enter the living room.  
“Oh you were looking at Yoora and Yeollie’s childhood pictures? Do you want to see more of them?” She eagerly suggests.  
“If you have some to hand, please do. Chanyeol has no shame in showing them to me, but I can’t seem to get enough.” His wide grin is genuine as he sits next to the Park family on the couch an old photo album on his knees. 

At midnight sharp Chanyeol sent him an ocean of celebrations wishes and emojis.  
Chanyeol swore to keep it to himself, but Luhan’s vague attempt at baking seems highly suspicious. Just like his fake candid face.  
“I just felt like having a cake today.” He had said at the sad excuse for a brownie on the table of the joint eating room.  
So Baekhyun thanks him, and they eat together, chatting about the new guests. Turns out the cake tastes better than it looks.

They are at the local bar now. Chanyeol sitting on a tool, his guitar in hand and mic standing proud. The crowd is not large by Seoul standards, about sixty people, but Baekhyun knows it is more than most days. Chanyeol’s deep voice drives the inhabitants in. And he cannot blame them, he felt just as enchanted the first time he heard him sing.  
He generally plays four songs, so as he finishes one of the newest releases from IU he introduces the last one of his gig.  
“Thank you everyone. I’ll leave you alone in a bit, but before that let’s switch to English, I got a request from someone special.” He smirks playfully from behind his mic.  
_You ass, it wasn’t even my idea._ Baekhyun flusters at the knowning smirk the barman throws him. Fortunately only a few heads turn towards him before focusing back on Chanyeol as he hits the first chords.

  
_Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I’ll be watching you_

It had always been his favourite The Police song, so he chose it without even thinking about any possible double meaning. He does not know why he suggested it. It was certainly a bad idea from the way it warms his whole chest almost painfully. Chanyeol’s voice just translates emotions that are not even from the original song.  
So he finds himself mouthing the lyrics along with his friend, enraptured. _Every vow you break, Every smile you fake, Every claim you stake, I’ll be watching you._

“How was it, did you enjoy it?” Chanyeol breathlessly bounces on the chair next to his, hair pushed up because of the sweat.  
“That was perfect Chanyeol, thank you so much. You must be thirsty after all that heartfelt singing, here is your beer.” The birthday boy smiles broadly.  
“What? I should be the one buying you drinks!” Chanyeol protests.  
“You already gifted me something very precious, can’t let you spoil me, right.” Baekhyun winks payfully behind his drink.  
“So, we haven’t seen each other in two weeks and then we meet two days in a row, what a change! Did you miss me?” He wriggles his eyebrows.  
“Huh, sure! Nothing exciting happened though, I’m afraid.” The brunette takes another swallow.  
“You don’t have to lie.” Chanyeol frowns, smile already fading. _Great._ Baekhyun ruined the mood in two minutes top.  
“Don’t take it personally, I was caught up in my work. And the only people I miss on a regular basis are the ones I know I’ll never see again.” He adds under his breath. Fortunately either Chanyeol did not hear, or he has the sensitivity to not underline his words.  
“Well, I missed you.” He sulks. “Mark’s sick leave made things hectic, but not being able to see you was the worst of it.”  
“You really worked hard, you can be proud.” Baekhyun awkwardly pats his shoulder. He means it. To be understaffed just the week cars of tourists showed up in town had been a nightmare, and the giant worked days and nights. Baekhyun offered his help, but apparently to have to train him would have been more of a burden than a relief in this sort of situation.  
“It’s just... You said to never doubt you care, but things like that make me insecure.” Chanyeol aimlessly turns his glass between his hands.  
“I tried to lie.” What a poor justification.  
“I wish you didn’t have to pretend just to ease my feelings.” He sighs softly.  
“I’m sorry I’m awkward about it. It’s a thing, I won’t miss you if we only spend two weeks apart. Like I wouldn’t chase after you if you din’t want to be chased. That’s just how I work. I want to spend time with more than I want to spend time with anyone else. The thing is, even that, the most I want, the most I can... It’s still less than what people usually mean.” He states gently. “My care expresses in the freedom I’ll let you have, in the trust I’ll grant you. These are the things I treasure the most, that’s why they’re my most valuable gifts to someone.”  
“Say those are rather gifts you want to be offered.” Chanyeol’s tone is half-teasing, halfaccusatory.  
“You’re right about that.” He admits easily in return.  
“Freedom and trust... What do you mean by that?” The taller finally asks after gulping down in silence almost half his pint.  
“Do you really want to know?” Baekhyun raises a doubtful eyebrow and warns, “You risk to be upset again.”  
“No I want to understand.” Chanyeol stubbornly maintains.  
“Well, when I mean freedom, I also refer to relationships outside a couple. I personally think that exclusivity just creates a taboo and exhaltes the temptation of the forbidden. It builds such unnecessary tensions! If at some point you feel attracted to someone, and want to kiss them or sleep with them why shouldn’t you? Lust can be fulfilled, but if your trust is strong enough, I don’t see the problem. I despise jealousy and possessiveness. Either you trust your lover or you don’t. And if you don’t, it’s not worth it to continue. Who am I to say I’m enough, anyway?” He rhetorically asks with a tone of finality.  
“So knowing your partner cheats on you wouldn’t make you jealous?” Puzzlement paints Chanyeol’s entire face.  
“It’s not cheating if both partners agreed to it beforehand.” He rectifies. “And sure, I’m stubborn as hell, certainly too prideful for my own good in some occasions, but jealous no, that’s not a flaw I suffer from.”  
“So if I go and kiss someone right now, you won’t bat an eyelash.” The chestnut-haired man narrows his eyes with a challenging tone.  
“Probably not.” And Baekhyun takes his glass to his mouth to hide another smile. It is cute how worked up the other is getting. _Maybe you should take that more seriously_ a far away voice whispers in his mind, but alcohol is already clouding it.  
Defiantly, Chanyeol stands up and walks – a bit wobbly – to a woman leaning on the counter. They start talking. After a minute or two of watching them, Baekhyun gets bored. He throws a look at his phone. Baekbom just sent him a congratulation text, so he takes the time to answer. When he raises his head, Chanyeol and the woman are caught in a liplock. Baekhyun’s lips twitch, trying to prevent a laughter from booming. He really went through it, what a silly man he thinks fondly. He may be as stubborn as him, after all.  
Chanyeol might have mistaken his constricted expression, as he sits back on his chair, proudly asking, “So?” Bless him, he brought two other bottles.  
“Well, that was both funny and a very bad example.” Baekhyun gently comments, his grin more and more tricky to hide.  
“How so?” Chanyeol is confused. Clearly not the answer he expected.  
“Because you’re half drunk and, _dude_ , that’s Hyoyeon!” He exclaims gleefully. “I know you two are friends, I can’t fathom what you promised her in return, but you obviously coaxed her into kissing you. Plus, you kept your eyes on me, anyone could see it was more a provocation than a real kiss you enjoyed. And it’s not like we’re in love yet, we don’t share any form of commitment other than friendship, it’d be stupid to get territorial for so little. I don’t think there’s anyone who could get jealous over this.”  
“I would.” Chanyeol soberly retorts.  
“What? Why?” It is Baekhyun’s turn to get confused as he opens the soju Chanyeol bought.  
“From the moment I saw you, I found you kinda handsome and mysterious.” Chanyeol avoids eye contact. “And now that I know you’re my soulmate, who you meet with matters to me. If you were to kiss someone right now, it’d squeeze my heart quite painfully.”  
Baekhyun is triggered. On the one hand he loathes any form of jealousy or possessiveness, but on the other he would never want to cause pain to the other.  
“Alright, then if we started dating, I promise I wouldn’t engage in intimate contact with anyone else. I’m hardly a Casanova anyway.” He punctuates with a large gulp. He starts to feel a little tipsy as he continues. “Plus, if that’s any consolation I might get jealous if, as a partner, you started feeling more comfortable sharing essential things with someone else, if you fell more in love with them than with me... Wait a minute.” He stops to think. “Polyamory is a thing, so as long as you still love me, it’s fine. Plus, why am I talking about no string-attached fucks, you said that wasn’t your thing.” He shakes his head, disappointed in himself for not taking that factor into consideration.  
“You couldn’t be in a polyamorous relationship.” Chanyeol scoffs, himself knocking his bottle down a tad too fast.  
“Hey!” He protests certainly more vehemently than required. “Threesomes are awesome, am sure _ménages à trois_ s are great too.”  
“You can barely bare the concept of a couple.” The taller argues rightly.  
“Well, imagine.” A scene unfolds in his mind, it is so brilliant he has to share it. “You find someone who’s great to you, that you really love and who loves you back the way you deserve. But sometimes there is something missing. A lack that I can relieve, from time to time. I could do that!” Baekhyun exclaims excitedly. “Be the missing piece of a very well constructed puzzle. I’d be just a piece in a corner, no necessary, but which can make things right when they need to be. I could do that. Be an added value. That way you wouldn’t be deprived of the attention and care you seek, and our link would be preserved.” He nods seriously, proud of himself. “Yeah, that would be great, for you to be with someone who shares the same perception of a relationship, how you would provide and rely on each other and all. And when you’d need me, I’d be there.”  
Chanyeol’s answer to this masterplan is, however, short and cold: “No.”  
“No? Why?” He is to the least disconcerted at his perfect picture suddenly being shattered.  
“Just no, Baekhyun.” The taller shakes his head stubbornly.  
“I thought I introduced to you an appealing solution just now.” He almost pouts in disappointment. That was one damn good idea.  
“It’s not what I want at all!” Chanyeol explodes, slamming his bottle on the table. “Once again you totally cannot see the point!”  
“What is it?” Some patrons are looking their way but he could not care less. Wait a minute, since when were there six bottles on their tables? Who ordered, who paid, who drank?  
His friend takes a deep breath and turns his eyes away. Just in time, Baekhyun caught a glimpse of hurt on them. His head throbs. Damn it, he did it again. And he hates himself for not having realised that earlier. “I’m not sure I want to share.”  
“I already agreed I’d keep my dick in my pants, what more do you want?” Baekhyun tries, he really tries but this guy is a mystery to him. Like all the people and relationships he witnessed but never grasped.  
Chanyeol’s next words are slurred. “For you to stop thinking you’re not enough. Mayhaps I like you as you are. Mayhap I want you to be mine. And mayhap I want to be yours.”  
“You’re not a thing to possess.” He protests instinctively. Screw himself for obliterating the first part, that is too much to ponder for now.  
“And _you_ are a douche, you know that?” Chanyeol exclaims even louder than earlier. “I hate it when you make me feel petty for being jealous. Or the way you unconsciously hurt me, while implying I shouldn’t be _just_ because you wouldn’t feel anything if you were at my place. Fuck you, for invalidating my feelings!” He yells in a mixture of anger and hurt.  
It is like a cold shower. He really did something so heartless when he _knows_ how much it sucks. _Physical touch, that’s what calms him down._ His thoughts are a mess as he hurriedly hops off his chair and embraces clumsily the giant body by his side.  
“I’m really really sorry Chanyeol, you’re absolutely right.” He profusely apologises, stroking the other’s back, hair, whatever is out reach. Fortunately the brunette barely struggles more than three seconds before giving in. “I got so used at people invalidating how I feel that I adopted a defence mechanism, and I ended up doing the same thing I hate being the subject of. This is no excuse, I shouldn’t have done that. I promise I’ll be more careful about it from now on.” The usually buff frame seems almost frail. Fuck if he made that radiant man feel little. “Alright Chanyeol-ah, you’ll be mine, you’ll be _my_ Yeollie.”  
Until a thought crosses his mind and he stops is ministrations. “Wait a sec, that’s how your mother calls you, that would be weird no?”  
The body in his arms is suddenly shaking of a light laughter. Chanyeol’s fluffy head emerges from where it was hidding: against his chest. “You’re both ridiculous and oddly endearing when you’re drunk.”  
“Shhh you don’t know what you’re saying, it’s the shock.” Baekhyun manhandles the other’s head back against his torso. “You almost gave yourself a stroke there.”  
That makes the taller good-naturedly giggle again. This man gets mad intensely, but he for sure does not hold grudges easily. _Maybe that’s why he’s made for you._ And once again, that little voice is paid the minimum attention.  
He would rather focus on the one underneath him: “Baekhyun... You said ‘yet.’” “Mm?” The birthday boy absently continues to pass his left hand in the chestnut mane. Such soft hair.  
“Earlier. You didn’t just say ‘we’re not in love,’ you added ‘yet.’ Does that mean you can see us fall in love.” Chanyeol puts his chin on Baekhyun’s chest to look up at him. Bright, wondering eyes.  
Baekhyun cannot prevent himself from chuckling at the cute display. “Oh, of course. I like you as you are too.” Right now, he only reason it is night-time is because Chanyeol snatched the sun to put it behind his eyes. Baekhyun swallows with difficulty. “Plus, we all know it’s not me who’ll need to work hard on that, after all it’s not you who’s an unlovable douche.”  
“I never said that.” The younger pouts.  
“You so did!” Baekhyun protests with a cheerful laugh. “You just called me that five minutes, and at your restaurant you said I was depicting myself as unlovable, when I was just... Well, depicting myself, period!”  
“Well, I take it back.” He seriously affirms. His next action comes as a surprise. In a swift motion he grabs Baekhyun’s thighs to make him stumble on his lap.  
“What you doing?” Baekhyun stammers, caught off guard.  
“I want to try something.”  
And he does not waste a second to slam their lips together.  
Now _that_ is not a development he foresaw, when his friend was boiling with hurt only minutes ago. Trust Chanyeol to display a bloody battlefield, Pawns and Rooks lying in the mud, just to steal his most faithful Knight as he is not looking. He is coming damn close to his King, he just has the Queen left to protect him at this point.  
The texture of Chanyeol’s plump lips is quite velvety. That would be a nice kiss was it not for the taste of booze and makeup coarsness. They probably should kiss again once sober, Baekhyun dreamily ponders as Chanyeol opens his mouth with his tongue.  
When they separate moments later, the birthday boy cannot suppress dumb giggles at the thought. “You taste like Hyoyeon’s lipstick!”  
“And how does that make you feel?” Chanyeol raises an interested eyebrow.  
“That’s why I don’t kiss women. Lipstick’s kinda gross.” He shakes his head in disapproval.  
Not the right answer, the male underneath him seems disappointed again.  
“Ah yes, right.” He bravely musters his best acting skills. “Ohh Chanyeol! How can you use me my lips with impunity like that when you just kissed someone else! Right in front of my salad! Have you got no shame? ‘I had rather be a toad, And live upon the vapors of a dungeon, Than keep a corner of the thing I love For others’ uses.’” He recites his best Othellian performance.  
At least it does not seem to offend Chanyeol as he laughs loudly, tentatively taking his face into his hands. “Okay okay that’s good enough, you silly man.”  
Determined to deliver a scene as convincing as possible, he turns his head away. “No no, my little vixen of a Desdemona, shall I find a handkerchief I’d smother you. You don’t get to claim my pity nor my forgiveness.”  
“That’s it I get your point.” Chanyeol circles his waist with his arms, and rests his head in the crook of his neck. “You know, my house is just on the corner of the street, right?” He slyly implies as he draws patterns against his skin.  
“Mm and what would I do with that piece of information?” Baekhyun wonders teasingly.  
“You could come over, I have mean herbal teas.” He offers, his argument contradicted by the suggestive movement of his wiggling eyebrows.  
“You know the real deal, an infusion is just what I need right now.” The older smirks, and catches these luscious lips between his once more  
The way from the bar to Chanyeol’s house is a blur. All Baekhyun can be sure of is the mouth sucking the skin of his neck, and the hand on his closed crotch that comes and goes.  
“Don’t tease too much, it would backfire.” He warns through pants.  
“And why is that?” Chanyeol drags his lips against his collar bone. How is his shirt half unbuttoned, who knows.  
“I’m no beggar. Way too prideful for this kind of kink.” He smirks deviously, attracting Chanyeol’s attention back on his face. “Once I hooked-up with a guy. I was naked on all four, and he was like “beg for it.”” He drops his voice in a poor imitation. “So I retaliated that, no thank you, either we both want this or we don’t, there is no need to go to such extent. But he was so determined to go all big alpha cock energy on me, insisted while rubbing his penis on my crease. I got so fed up at his ridiculous antics, I turned around, stared at his dick disdainfully and said that I didn’t need that thing to be able to finish myself off. I stood up, got dressed and left. He was so dumbfounded he didn’t move a muscle, watching me leave with his stupid dick on his hand.” He finishes in a fit of giggles.  
“So you’re more of the vanilla type, huh?” Chanyeol concludes, a dark look in his pupils.  
“Not necessarily vanilla...” He rectifies. “I’m just no-one’s bitch.”  
“Well, as amusing as it sounds, please refrain yourself from talking about another man’s dick when you’re about to see mine.”  
“Oki doki my Yeollie.” Baekhyun singsongs distractedly.  
A sound of surprise escapes him when Chanyeol grabs his thighs once more to haul him to the bedroom. He overestimated either his strength or his balance though, and they almost crash against the table. It is in a fit of laughters that they eventually close the bedroom’s door, on their four feet. 

A particularly insistant ray of sunlight on his face is what manages to wake Baekhyun up from his deep slumber.  
_Shit, what time could it be._ The sheets are much fluffier than usual, and damn they smell better too. He will have to congratulate Lu Han for buying a new washing powder. And for providing a more stuffed mattress? It is starting to be a lot of changes... A breathing sound next to his ear definitely makes his eyes open widely. Abruptly he turns towards the other body on the bed, and regrets it in the next second. Bloody headache.  
Chanyeol’s face is smashed into his pillow, peacefully sleeping in a pool of his own drool. Gross. But also, to a tiny scale, slightly cute? Baekhyun finally notices the arm wrapped around his waist. So they slept together, eh? Slowly he shakes his lower back. That is alright, does not hurt too much, he will be able to walk normally today.  
Today. Yes. Yesterday was his birthday, so on the 7th he has... Shit. A Skype conference at ten. Frantically he fetches his phone, fortunately not too far on the ground, and looks at the time. 9.45 am. If he hurries he can make it. No chance to appear presentable, but at least he would be there.  
He does not want to sneak out on Chanyeol, but he does not really have another choice right now. He will explain later, he reasons as he dresses quickly, trying to tame his hair.  
His plan unfolds perfectly until he arrives at the door. He does not remember Chanyeol locking it last night, but to be fair he does not remember much. The handle proves to be a hassle. No matter how many times he tries to open the door, the handle only but slips like butter out of his grasp.  
“Chanyeol-ah, eh Chanyeol!” He gently shakes the sleepy man.  
“Whotyoudoin?” Chanyeol mumbles, a bit off.  
“I have a conference via Skype in ten minutes, I have to hurry. But I can’t manage to open the front door.” He explains quickly.  
“Alright give me a sec.” Either the man had no trouble accepting the situation, or he did not realise yet. Be that as it may, he automatically stands up and walks towards the entrance, Baekhyun on his heels. He struggles a bit in his turn, before eventually succeeding.  
“You’re right,” he frowns tiredly, “it’s more difficult to open than usual.”  
“Thanks Yeol, I’ll text you later!” Baekhyun waves and passes by him.  
He does not go too far though, a step out of the house and suddenly it is like oxygen left his lungs. Panic-stricken, he can sense himself suffocating, without any control on his breathing.  
Chanyeol finally wakes up from his half-asleep state and takes him swiftly in his arms.  
“Baek!! What’s wrong?”  
From the moment he crosses the threshold back inside the house, the weight on his lungs is left. Badly shaken, he whispers. “I think... I think I can’t leave the house.”  
“What do you...” When their eyes meet, they know they think the same.  
Tentatively Chanyeol tries to step out just to collide with an invisible wall. Aghast, they stare at each other in incomprehension.  
“Do you think it has to do with our bond?” Chanyeol hesitantly asks.  
“What else?” Really it is too similar to what happened months ago.  
“But why, it is so strange, the limits of Boseong did not change overnight.” The local man wonders out loud. “I’ll call Jongdae.”  
“Good idea,” Baekhyun nods, “and I guess I’ll have to cancel my plans.”  
He quickly texts Pr. Cho, apologising for his absence, but he has to face a mishap before he can call him. He can hear his friend over the phone from the other room. “Yeah, it’s just like when I tried to go to –”  
Baekhyun opens Naver to do his own researches, in case the other couple of soulmates have no idea what is happening.  
Chanyeol comes back to him two minutes later. His face is grave. “According to them, it is because our bond is trying to hurry the process that it limited us to a smaller space.”  
“That fits the explanations I found online.” He brandishes his phone to show the Internet pages.  
Stunned, they collapse on the nearest couch in silence. Another situation to adapt to. Chanyeol offers a cup of tea that Baekhyun distractedly agrees to. It won’t be too hard for him. He already spends the majority of his time inside. All he needs is his stuff. For the other however...  
“What about your restaurant??” The thought stikes him. What if they have to close the restaurant while they are stuck here? What will happen to Chanyeol’s business, to his source of income, to his employees... The owner is surprisingly less worried than he is.  
“My parents managed it for fourty years, certainly they won’t mind getting back to business for a little while.” He assures. “I’ll deal with what I can do remotedly and they’ll have to monitor the rest... I’ll call them right now.” He concludes as he puts Baekhyun’s tea on the table. “What about you though?”  
“No big deal, I’ll ask Lu to bring my things.” He dodges the question. “I don’t know about the state of your fridge, but we’ll certainly also have to ask people to run errands for us.”  
“At least I have a washing-machine! Imagine if we’d have to send people to the laundrette for us and to handle our dirty linen! How embarrassing.” Chanyeol grimaces.  
The rest of the morning is spent organising their forced isolation, and to be asked questions they had no answer to _How comes it happened? For how long will it last?_  
Busy as they are, they do not address what unfolded the previous night. It does not prevent Baekhyun from ardently thinking about it. Especially since Chanyeol said intimacy was a big deal for him and that he did not generally indulged in hook-ups. Was it alchol talking, or does he really feel romantic attraction towards Baekhyun?  
As invasive as they are, the city boy brushes off these interrogations. They will have time for that later. Not like they have a choice.

At the end of the day they are damn beaten.  
“I’d kill for pork ribs and a beer night now...” Baekhyun moans.  
“Don’t have any right now, but I can cook you that tomorrow, after Junmyeon goes grocery shopping. Good point, you’re stuck with a chef!” He winks cheerfully. “I’m gonna fill you up real good!” And that is too gold for Baekhyun to resist the teasing.  
“I can’t estimate the percentage of innocence in that statement.” He smirks.  
While he expected Chanyeol to burst out laughing, the younger surprises him as he blushes like crazy. And even if Baekhyun likes to rib, I never insists in front of a vivid embarrasment.  
“Don’t get too fancy ideas, though. I’m just about to spare a bit of money for not renting a room at LuHan’s hostel anymore, I don’t need new flashy expenses.”  
“Do you have financial issues?” Chanyeol’s concern in palpable.  
“What? No no, don’t worry I was joking.” He waves his hands as if to dissipate the misunderstanding. “To be fair Lu Han really let me stay at the cheapest price, I’m very grateful to him. But thing is, I still rent my studio back in Seoul, and it’s damn expensive there. My poor flat, must be a dust nest by now.” He groans.  
A grin slowly widens on Chanyeol’s lips.  
“From what hyung said about the state of your room at the hostel when he fetched your stuff, it doesn’t need to be unused for your flat to be dusty.”  
Baekhyun distressfully covers his face with his hand at the jibe. “Shut up, I’m so ashamed he had to see this. I swear I planned to leave the room clean!” With a deep sigh he dramatically falls backwards against the couch’s backrest. “Alright I admit, I’m a pig.”  
“From how stuck-up you are about your studies I expected you to be a neat freak!” Chanyeol laughs at his misery.  
“Far from it my dear, far from it. I promise I’ll behave though, I know how to clean after myself at someone else’s place.” He promises, before another idea comes to his mind. “But hey, you should come visit my place one day. Ever went to Seoul?”  
“On Summer holidays when I was a kid, sometimes.” His cheery mood turned a bit gloom just now. Baekhyun frowns slightly, incredulous. But he has the feeling that if he asks what is wrong, he would get a cold shoulder again. So he goes on.  
“Probably when I was at my grandma’s then. Or would have we been stuck if we were kids? Do you know if it works at an early age? Or around when does the bound create, as a matter of fact?” He wonders out loud.  
“I don’t know if all soulmates have their link since childhood, but children can be soulmates.” Chanyeol answers thoughtfully, pauses for an instant before adding: “My father’s brother met his when he was seven.”  
“What? You never told me there were soulmates in your family!” Baekhyun turns towards his friend, his curiosity awakened.  
“It’s not my favourite story...” He shrugs, but Baekhyun can see through his false nonchalance. “She died ten years ago because of cancer. It broke my uncle, and he committed suicide six months after.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that, it must have been tough.” Baekhyun is not the best at comforting, so he takes the other’s hand in his own, soothingly rubbing his thumb on its back. His gaze is sincere and compationate as he dives his eyes into Chanyeol’s.  
“It was,” he laughs humourlessly, “especially for my father. In fact, he was worried when I announced I also had a soulmate. So please promise to not die when he’s still alive, he could not bear to lose his son too.” He jokes with a trembling voice.  
It strikes Baekhyun like thunder. There is nothing funny, nothing at all, and he is suddenly scared of the half-said words. His light grasp tightens painfully.  
“What do you mean,” he stammers, “recommending me not to die and then say... I hope you don’t mean you wouldn’t survive me?”  
“I’m a dramatic ass like that!” Chanyeol’s shivering laughter is full of unshed tears.  
The chestnut-haired man is like a swing, moods switching so fast it makes Baekhyun dizzy. How can he bear to be controlled by emotions like that, it is too foreign for Baekhyun to follow this serpentine road. However, if he has to wait on the ground to catch Chanyeol when he falls too fast from too high, he will do it. So he does not hesitate to gather that large, shaking body into his arms. Seems to become a recurring occurrence. He thought it would be awkward without being alcohol induced, however it is surprisingly easy to mould their bodies against one another.  
“I should chastise you for even thinking about things like that but I can’t, grief is too heavy of a feeling to be evoked reasonably.” He softly mumbles against the other’s hair.  
“I thought you had no empathy?” The tall man snorts feebly. _Gotta find tissues quickly._  
“I _have_ empathy, just not for feelings I never experienced. I’m left confused in front of jealousy but stress, anxiety, fear, grief... I understand those. Doesn’t mean I have the right words to help, but... If you need to vent, I know how to listen.” He offers sincerely.  
“Okay...” Chanyeol eventually exhales shakily. “It’s just, there’s this bundle of feelings I don’t know how to deal with. It doesn’t seem enough, not as intense nor consuming as I thought it’d be. And I feel guilty, to not experience what my uncle did. Like I’m a bad soulmate.” He avoids his gaze to stare longingly at pictures on the wall.  
“Hey, it’s totally normal. You said your uncle and his soulmate knew each other since childhood, when you were born they had been in love for years. We’ve just met, it’s not comparable. I can’t blame you for not loving me, Yeollie.”  
And, for the first time, it feels heavy on his chest as he says so. The weight of indirect rejection never hurt since Yixing. He shakes the emotions away, they are weakness. _Don’t let something as fickle control you Byun Baek. Logic and pragmatism are your sole allies._  
“Yet.” Chanyeol adds with a tiny smile. It takes a second for Baekhyun to remember what he said, and to smile in return.  
“Alright, then I promise I won’t die easily, how could I? By slamming my head on a desk too strongly in despair?” He huffs. “Plus, I swear to become so loathsome you’ll just be glad when I die.”  
“Please don’t.” Is that a giggle?  
Perfect, the swing seems about to fly again.  
“More seriously, I know it’s a lot to take. Without realising it, it’s been a mentally exhausting day. So we should eat something warm, give you a shower and take you to bed.” Baekhyun gently states, never stopping his stroking motions. “But about last night... Do you feel bad about it, do you have regrets?” He hesitantly asks. This question did not leave him alone today.  
Chanyeol stays silent for a moment, before finally meeting his eyes. “No, even if I didn’t expect myself to act like that. Though, I meant what I said yesterday. I kinda like you.” His ears slightly flush.  
“And I really like you Yeollie, a lot.”  
The smile he is addressed next has something much more intimate than the ones he ever received.  
“You’ll sleep in my bed, right?” Chanyeol shyly asks.  
“Wouldn’t you prefer I take the couch?”  
“No it’s alright, I trust you.”  
“You make it sound like I devoured you, but between us I’m the one with a purple chest!” Baekhyun smirks, which provokes a significant increase of redness on the taller’s cheeks.  
“Okay I won’t mention it until you’re ready.” He chuckles, not resisting from dipping his nose on the other’s neck. “You deserve so much more.” He sighs, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling he will never be able to cater to the sweet pup. “I bet even Chaeyoung treated you better.”  
“Chaeyoung did not remember that my mother’s favourite flowers are gardenias.” Chanyeol gently states, as if to disagree.  
“Well, trust me for charming parents better than their offspring.” The brunette scoffs.  
“She didn’t rush to my place to kill an army of cockroach nor did she know my favourite drinks to order them while I do my gig. I didn’t notice at first, but you’re sweeter than you pretend to be.” His wide eyes earnestly gaze at him.  
“Many people got disappointed when they got to know me. I wanted to spare you the false hope.” Baekhyun explains, one hand so close to tuck under the taller’s shirt. “If you could you’d have turned away from me for good by now. It’s cruel that you can’t.”  
“You’re right, a month ago, if I didn’t have to, I wouldn’t have tried to reach you again. But I’m glad I did.”  
And at that, Chanyeol cups his nape with a gentle hand to capture his lips.  
There are no firework, no butterfly in his stomach. It is just... Really comforting. It tastes like something once adored and forgotten. Like the smell of the pine-trees he loved so much, that his grandmother cut when he was ten. Warmth expand to his guts. As if, if he would continue to kiss Chanyeol, he could travel back in time, feeling whole like you only experience it ever so rarely.  
What is it on his cheek? A rain drop? Did the ceiling opened to stormy heavens? It is when they break the kiss and that he sees Chanyeol’s glassy eyes that he realised a tear lived its life out of his own.  
“Shit, it feels...” Chanyeol exhales shakily, eyes wide with wonderment. “Like when Mr Kim harvested wheat next to the field where we used to play football.”  
“Yeah, I get that.” And really Baekhyun’s voice does not sound better.  
“We probably should try to do that more often.” The taller coyly offers, his tongue chasing after the feeling on his lips.  
All these emotions drained them sufficiently for them to head to bed not long after. They may or may not have shared a few more kisses under the quilt.

 _He worked so much, saved for so long to have his own place and to be done with flatsharing. But this time, it won’t be like that. Chanyeol won’t put loud EDM at two in the morning and let Baekhyun deal with the police after the neighbours complained. He won’t enter his room without knocking... Because shit, he doesn’t have his own room. He won’t snatch his food on the fridge, because they would eat together. He won’t monopolise the washing machine for two teeshirts, because their dirty linen will be mixed. It won’t be like having flatmates again. It will be like... Living back with his parents, he abruptly realises. Bloody hell. Even less boundaries and privacy. No, it won’t be like that. Chanyeol won’t make passive aggressive comments about how he lives or conceive his life. He won’t try to coax nosy information out of him. It will be alright. It has to._  
Such is the content of Baekhyun’s peptalk as he lays in bed. He won’t lie, he is terrified. Has never been good at living with people. Gets annoyed with someone chews too loudly or breaks his concentration. And Chanyeol has noisy hobbies.  
Slightly unsettled, he gets up to prepare breakfast while Chanyeol sleeps soundly.

The first day passes uneventfully. Chanyeol had the usual paperwork to deal with, so they stayed out of each other’s hair. Plus, he must admit the peck he received as he was organising the desk Chanyeol lent him _did_ help.  
The evening they sat down to watch a drama. A romance against a backdrop of kidnappings and sordid illegal business. It goes without saying that Baekhyun could not help but to add his own comments. _“For fuck sake don’t tell me they’re getting married? They’ve known each other for what, two weeks? I get they lived intense things but come on! Do they know what a hassle weddings are? I already had to co-organise my brother’s, it was enough for this life time, all that paperwork, invitations, bloody mishaps... But to go through all this for someone you barely know?”_ Chanyeol added his own amused arguments. It was truly a bad one for him to not defend the drama. _“It’s just surrealist! They should have made a sci-fi film if they really wanted to talk nonsense.” “Come on Baek, that’s cinema! Of course it’s not realistic!”_

The second day is a bit tricky. Since Chanyeol cleared his workload the eve, he got bored pretty quick. In his defence, he really tried. Baekhyun heard him open a book, caught him watching things on his phone with the earphones on. But he only lasted a few hours before lurking around Baekhyun.  
However, they discovered against all odds that hearing Chanyeol playing music was quite stimulating for him.  
So they spend the rest of the day like that, Chanyeol composing on his guitar and Baekhyun distractedly humming along, occasionally taking a break from imperialist theories to suggest a lyric or two.  
Routine settles, surprisingly more easily than planned. There are still some conflicts, when Baekhyun uses too much hot water for his shower for instance, or when Chanyeol would use his computer without autorisation. They both adopted the sly tactic of making up for their mistakes with kisses, anyway.  
Usually, Baekhyun’s skin would itch, desperatly trying to find a way out in order to restore his private bubble. However, the way Chanyeol pokes so gently his walls makes things alright. Maybe his heart mellowed at the sweet pup’s contact, after all.

They are one week into their lockdown when Chanyeol shows him pictures of his old dog, a grey poodle apparently. They have just finished dinner, discussing random subjects on the couch. Chanyeol has his head on Baekhyun’s lap, who soothingly strokes his hair.  
“When I was six, we discovered I was allergic to fur.” He explains. “There wasn’t medicine to treat this type of allergy at the time, so we had to give him to my parents’ friends. I cried for three days straight when they took Amadeus.” The tall man stare at the picture longingly, before adding “I’ve wanted to take one for years, but I’m not sure about how efficient the pills are.”  
“Hasn’t your father told you?” Baekhyun says “He wants to adopt a dog for your mother at their next anniversary. Maybe we could dogsit it from time to time, to see if your allergies are kept at bay, and we could adopt one ourselves.”  
Chanyeol’s head snaps to look at Baekhyun intently, dropping his phone. “You said ‘we’.” He whispers, tone undecipherable.  
“So?” Baekhyun tilts his head, distracted by the softness between his fingers.  
“It’s the first time you evoke a common future instead of highlighting the fact you’ll be gone soon!” Chanyeol exclaims, jumping on his feet.  
The loud voice and impetuous move startle Baekhyun, who can only watch as his friend walks confidently towards the front door.  
“Watch out!” He yells, afraid the tall idiot will break a limb.  
Hastingly standing up, his breath gets stuck in his throat when the taller opens the door.  
And walks outside, unharmed.  
They stay motionless for the longest time, their eyes never leaving each other’s.  
Until Chanyeol turns around and starts to run. _That impatient kid!_ One boundary is down, of course he wants to check the other.  
Baekhyun hurries to put his shoes on, to follow the other. _He really went barefoot eh, such a sense for drama._ Baekhyun scoffs fondly in his head. He tries to look for the keys, but after all, according to Chanyeol the neighbour Mr Goo _is the most honest man out there._ So he just closes the door without locking it and rushes behind Chanyeol. Those damn long legs took him quite far, but Baekhyun can still distinguish his silhouette. Fortunately, he knows Boseong pretty well by now so he follows the path to the nearest limits of the town.  
Damn sloping streets, his lungs are a burning fire by the time he approaches the border. Chanyeol is already there, waiting for him in the middle of the deserted road. He speeds up, not wanting to let his soulmate alone with the questions certainly clouding his mind. But they both know. It is evident from the way they encounter no resistance.  
The intense effort nearly makes Baekhyun collapse, but of course, with a dramatic move Chanyeol has to cross the symbolic sign which indicates the town’s border, walking backwards with his eyes fixed on Baekhyun.  
That could have been an epic image, if not for the way Baekhyun is on the verge of throwing his lungs up.  
“You... You love me?” Chanyeol points an almost accusatory finger at him.  
“Hey, you love me too!” Baekhyun defends himself, once he recovers his breath.  
“Since when?” “Why?” They ask at the same time.  
It is Baekhyun who answers first, stepping towards Chanyeol until they are at arm’s length. “I dunno when exactly, somewhere between you chocking on spaghettis, and your explanation on how each Harry Potter book represents a stage of grief.”  
It elicits a bright laughter, the sort that splits Chanyeol’s face with how wide his smile is.  
“What? Potterhead analyses are sexy.” He argues cheekily, rather basking in the obvious taller’s joy.  
Chanyeol chuckles. “Well, that’s exactly an example of why. You’re such a weird little man, so far away from the man of my dreams it’s not even funny.” He shakes his head fondly. “I probably only love you right now because I feel I have to, since I badly wanted a soulmate. Or because I’m still under the illusion that you could become the person I transmit.”  
“You being realistic is also quite sexy.” Baekhyun admits good-naturedly.  
However, Chanyeol is not over. “You’re like a clumsy elephant, stumbling around in a tiny shop filled with my porcelain-made feelings. But you try to fix the damages. And you’re getting better at it. So why do I love you?” He rhetorically asks. “At this point I don’t care you don’t think I’m the next best thing after tornado potatoes, that you won’t call me ‘honey bee’ and other pet names, that we’ll never have a lavish wedding because being at the centre of attention for too long gives you anxiety, or that you won’t mind if someone flirts with me. At first I thought I’d have to settle for less than what I hoped for. Now, I just think that my expectations changed. I know I’ll never get all of your time, that you still keep so much away from me; and that’s alright, we’re still at our beginnings. But what matters is that when I truly need you, you’re here. That when you take time for me, you’re a hundred percent present, attentive and considerate. That maybe we’re more alike than I thought, and that all my previous relationships didn’t work because of it. I don’t know who you truly are yet, but I love all you’ve showed me so far.” He finishes as he cradles Baekhyun’s hands in his own.  
The shorter inhales deeply. He truly did not expect such a heartfelt confession. Even less to hear Chanyeol was no more troubled by the way he loves.  
“That’s not fair, I’ve got the eloquence of a sloth for this kind of matter.” He groans. “Just, I don’t have much experience, so thank you for having been so patient. Didn’t think I could fall in love again after Yixing, I was afraid to. But what I feel for you, it has nothing to do with anything I’ve known. I love that our relationship is a balm instead of a burning jewel.”  
And as he embraces his soulmate he mumbles. “And for the record, I think you’re even better than tornado potatoes.”  
Chanyeol’s laughter tickles the star that night.

The next days are spent like a blissful honeymoon.  
“You rabbits, you screwed everywhere didn’t you? Is there still a surface I can touch?” Lu Han scrunches his nose as he enters Chanyeol’s house. After all, he is the one always reminding to _bloody ventilate your room._  
However, reality is never too far.  
“I have everything, we can leave.” Baekhyun emerges from the bedroom with his suitcase.  
It has been three months. He found in his town much more than he bargained for, but no matter how much he enjoyed his time in Boseong, his life is not here.  
Chanyeol has not finished his shift yet, so Lu Han offered to drive him to the bus station and the taller will join them there.  
All the other members of the crew are working right now, so they spent the previous night together, drinking beyond reason. Baekhyun might even have shed a tear.

It is weird, how back in February he desperately wanted to attain this bus station, but now that he is there, he is not so eager to leave.  
When Chanyeol eventually arrives, ten minutes before the bus leaves, Lu Han steps aside. With a light hug he teasingly makes Baekhyun promise to send him pictures of his cleaned flat, and after a last wave he goes to wait next Chanyeol’s van.  
“You okay there?” Baekhyun gently asks, cupping the face of a gloomy Chanyeol.  
“Yeah... I’ll just miss you, you know.” He sighs sadly. “It sucks not being your priority when you’re mine.”  
Baekhyun tuts, “Ah Park Chanyeol what are you saying now? You know I have to, even though I managed to not lose too much time, I still missed plenty conferences. I have incoming colloquiums, presentations to give, and interviews to lead. I’m sorry, but that’s part of my job.” He fondles his soulmate’s cheeks. “I thought, maybe you didn’t find something you love enough to make it your priority. You really have talent, why don’t you pursue music more seriously?” He asks.  
Chanyeol shakes his head in rejection, “I’d have to leave this place, and I really don’t want to.”  
“Alright then.” Baekhyun sighs. “I’ll miss you too. And you know that’s a big deal. I don’t say it half-heartedly.” He smiles brightly to comfort the tall man, before embracing him tightly. “I hate to leave you behind,” he whispers against his hair, “but it’s not like with your friends and former lovers. I’ll be back. Not in a week nor even in a month, but eventually I’ll be back. We’ll stay in touch, yeah?”  
“You better not ghost me Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whines in his hear.  
“I wouldn’t dare.” Baekhyun chuckles fondly.  
The last kiss they exchange contains a wave of the cakes his mother used to bake every Sunday, and of his favourite elementary teacher’s parfum.  
“I love you.” Chanyeol whispers as they regretfully let go of each other at the driver’s calls for the boarding.  
“I love you too.” Baekhyun fiercely answers. That soulmate of his is too prone to doubt.  
And despite the shiny weather, as he stares at Chanyeol’s fading silhouette, he is reminded of a song from a period of his life when he used to listen to a lot of old fashioned Western music. 

_Oh, it’s raining again  
Oh no, my love’s at an end  
Oh no, it’s raining again  
And you know it’s hard to pretend  
Oh no, it’s raining again  
Too bad I’m losing a friend  
Oh no, it’s raining again  
Oh will my heart ever mend  
You’re old enough some people say  
To read the signs and walk away  
It’s only time that heals the pain  
And makes the sun come out again  
It’s raining again  
Oh no, my love’s at an end  
Oh no, it’s raining again  
Too bad I’m losing a friend_

Months come one after another, and honestly Baekhyun does not see them pass. His time at Boseong triggered a second wind to his presuppositions. And it only gives him more work to prove his new, bold ideas. Pr. Cho was quite impressed.  
He did spend an entire day cleaning his flat and sent LuHan a picture. He met with a dramatic Sehun, Jongin, Taeyong, and even Joohyun reluctantly admitted she missed him. _Don’t get too cocky, it’s only because Pr. Cho was more on my back than usual._  
A few weeks after his return, he arranged to meet Yixing at a cafe, more at ease than ever. Something unidentifiable crossed Yixing’s face when Baekhyun told him about Chanyeol, but his deep dimpled smile was nothing but sincere when he wished him all the happiness they could get.  
Chanyeol. They call each other twice a week, texts even more.  
The taller still has endless anecdotes about the gang and his tykes, even more since they became increasingly busy with the high season.  
Apparently Lu Han’s hostel is filled to the brim, and he pains under the workload. _There are guests even more disgusting than you!_ He would complain the rare times he had enough time on his hand to text Baekhyun, with linked pictures as supporting evidences.  
Jongdae supervises his seasonal workers like a hawk, but still providing them more rest and water than they would get in any other plantation.  
“If you don’t come quick, the final harvest will be over.” Chanyeol would joke regularly.  
Baekhyun readapted to city life pretty fast, did not stop to consider the lack of space and calm. He was a purpose-driven man. However, he cannot deny he got used to feel whole, and that emptiness is more burdensome than six months ago.  
Yes, he was driven by a purpose. Except this time, it was certainly different from what people were used from him.

With his free hand, Baekhyun finally sends the picture he eagerly awaited to be able to share. He knows Chanyeol is not working at that time of the day, so the fast response does not come as a surprise.  
A new message from [Yeollie]  
Whats that? A business card? Whos that Jung Yunho?  
To: Yeollie  
Call me if you want to find out ;)  
  
And of course the chestnut-haired man does not wait a second.  
_“Is he someone I’m supposed to know?_  
“Hello, to you to, dumbass.” Baekhyun snorts. “I didn’t expect you to know him, but rather his company.”  
He waits for a few seconds, letting Chanyeol check the picture more attentively.  
_“NNG studio? That person works there? Do you know him?”_  
“Let say I have my network. Baekbom hyung is friend with someone who works with Mr Jung.”  
_“And who is he then?”_  
“He’s in the direction board, I sent him a demo of your composition and he’s interested. He wants to know how many songs you produced, or if you mostly do covers. Anyway, he wishes to meet you, he’s even ready to go to Busan. Give him a call, to see if you can find an agreement.”  
Chanyeol keeps mum at the other end of the line. Baekhyun hopes he did not overstep, so he evokes a point dear to the younger.  
“I mentioned you weren’t interested in leaving Boseong, and he said it causes no problem. That at first you could film youtube videos they’d upload on their channel to give you more coverage. And apparently, the image of a ‘hidden gem amongst tea hills’ could sell, he said. In short: give him a call.”  
_“Byun Baekhyun...”_ Chanyeol eventually speaks out with a strangled voice. _“You got a member of the most prominent indie music company of the country to take interest in_ me?”  
“Perhaps I did.” Baekhyun cheekily boasts.  
_“How did you... Which demo did you even send him?”_  
“One I filmed during our lockdown when you were too engrossed to pay attention. Didn’t dare to hope it’d be of use so soon but hey, I won’t complain.”  
_“Thank you so much Baek, you have no idea how much it means to me!_ He sure sounds full of emtions and confusion. Baekhyun hears him sigh, quite longingly. _“I wish I could hold you right now.”_  
A honk comes to trouble their little emotional bubble.  
_“What was that?”_  
“Oh I’m in the street right now. I have to go, but updates me after you talk to Mr Jung, okay? He might sound a bit intimidating on the phone, but he’s a decent man.”  
_“Of course I will, thank you a thousand times. I can’t wait to see you again. Love you.”_  
“Yeah, me neither.” Baekhyun tenderly retorts. “Good luck with the rest of your day, love you too.” And they hang up.  
“Do you need help, Sir?” Someone suddenly asks by his side.  
Baekhyun faces the employee of the bus company with a grateful smile. “With pleasure Sir, thank you. That’s two heavy suitcases I’ve got here.”  
“And where are you going with such a load, if I may ask?” The employee politely asks between pants. Too bad he chose the heavier one.  
The brunette throws a last regretless gaze to the city’s sky. His Queen is about to deal a fatal blow. “Home.”

Baekhyun did not expect to feel so relieved as he gets out of the bus. The clammy summer heat of Boseong welcomes him like a long lost son.  
“You little cunt!” A very recognisable voice exclaims, before he gets a handful of blonde Chinese man.  
“You made me lie to my bestfriend, I hope it’s worth it.” Comes the more reserved but just as firm hug from Kyungsoo.  
“I hope so too.” Baekhyun smiles widely. “His gig will start at any minute now, you can drop me at his place and I’ll join you later.”  
“He’ll be so happy to see you. He hasn’t been exactly mopping since you left, but less bright than usual that’s for sure.” Luhan comments gleefully.  
Baekhyun has not been mopping either, but still. Sehun was not much surprised when he declared he was going back to Boseong. _You left something there,_ he commented with a knowing tone.

After the two friends helped him to unload his suitcases from Kyungsoo’s car, Baekhyun carried them as he could to the front door. He had the desperate hope it could be open, but of course the house was locked. So he just puts them next to front steps and walks towards the bar.  
Anticipation makes his heart rush faster than it should for such a short walk. At the entrance of the bar, he cannot help but to pause. He knows there is little chance Chanyeol will be mad at him, but for the first time in a long while, he does not know how to process the emotions embracing him. With clammy hand, he pushes the door.  
Chanyeol is at his usual place: under everyone’s attention.  
“So everyone, today I received a very good news, maybe my life will see some changes soon.” He announces happily, and of course his faithful crowd bursts loudly into applause. The bar is even more packed than usual with the tourists, it enables Baekhyun to sneak in the shadows.  
“Thank you, thank you so much. To celebrate I will interpret the first song in honour of the person who made this possible, my special someone.” Chuckling, he adds with a smirk, “You know him.”  
For a hot second Baekhyun fears someone snitched and that Chanyeol knows he is here, but the taller man seems oblivious as he starts to sing.

_So you say, all you wanna be is remembered  
I’ll make you go down in history  
So you say, all you wanna be is remembered  
Let me make you go down in history, baby_

The guitar joins his deep voice in this slow melody. The singer keeps his eyes close, obviously overwhelmed.

_Let write you into history, darling  
Let me sing you into eternity  
So you say you just wanna be remembered  
You just wanna be remembered  
Just wanna be remembered  
So sing me words that no one’s heard  
Split me an ocean  
Make my mountain move  
Maybe I’ll remember you  
Oh, baby, I’ll remember you  
Show me a God that I can believe in  
Show me some stars  
Beneath this, beneath this ceiling  
And I’ll remember you  
Baby, I’ll remember you  
And if I’m not the one  
Holding the smoking gun  
When the trumpets call  
You can send me to the lord_

The sheer longing is chilling. The audience’s respectful and complete silence is even more impressive. Gigs are usually more of a background noise to give off a more original atmosphere than plain radio. But right now, Chanyeol is baring himself. He is made for it. Baekhyun wonders how many times the crowd had to witness his melancholy, and surrounded him with a sympathy he could not give.

_Whatever we become  
I was there before it all  
When the morning comes  
You could sing me to the sun  
You could sing me to the sun  
Remember me, remember me  
Remember me under the sun  
Remember me, remember me  
Remember me under the sun_

The words, repeated as a lithany, make Baekhyun’s eyes glisten with tears. _As if I could forget you._ And as the brunette felt like his chest would burst with his own joy mixed with Chanyeol’s wistfulness, the latter suddenly raises his eyes. They never felt a physical pull before, but what else could explain how the taller manages to immediately find him amongst a hundred of other people? A myriad of emotions crosses the singer’s face as he finishes the song, eyes never departing from his.  
He never gets to perform the rest of his gig, as he mumbles some excuses in the mic, and drops off stage. Baekhyun makes him a sign to meet outside, the bar is too jammed for an intimate reunion.  
He can smell his soulmate even before he drops his arms around him. The scent, the touch of their skins... It is a safe cocoon there. And Chanyeol seems to feel the same if the way he deeply breathes him in and tightens his grip is any clue.  
“Why... What are you doing here?” He stammers, his eyes restlessly darting on every corner of his face.  
“You didn’t tell me how it went with Mr Jung.” Baekhyun teases. “And I missed you, silly.”  
“I missed you so much more.” Chanyeol tenderly contradicts, and gently cups his face to drop a peck on his waiting lips.  
Baekhyun instinctively tries to chase the feeling.  
“And about the call, it went well, very well. We’ll meet next week. I thought about going to Seoul and seize the occasion to visit you but hey, you beat me to it.” His soulmate guffaws in bewilderment. “I can’t believe you’re back. For how long?”  
“Well, I dropped a suitcase of clothes and an even bigger suitcase of books at your house, unattended. I hope Mr Goo is truly the honest citizen you made him out to be.”  
The shine in Chanyeol’s eyes puts stars to shame.  
“I worked very hard to collect all the information I could get in Seoul.” Baekhyun continues. “I thought my head would burst with all the conferences I assisted to. With what I’ve gathered, I probably won’t have to return to Seoul for a while. I sublet my flat anyway, I wouldn’t have anywhere to go without kicking my new tenant out.”  
When Chanyeol makes their mouth crash this time, it feels like hearing a plane in the distance during a warm spring day. Every centimeter of his being tingles with sensations, as if his whole body was awakened. Baekhyun is complete again.  
For the first time, Baekhyun feels like he won a game of chess. Except none of them has to be checkmate.  
“Thank you for wanting to come back to me.” Chanyeol pants against his mouth as they separate. His elated smile is really the best reward he could ask for. It is beyond him that his presence could provoke so much joy to a person. That someone would genuinely want _him_ close. Even less someone as amazing as Park Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun brushes the acknowledgement with a conniving smile.  
“After all, someone has to show me how to harvest tea leaves.”


End file.
